Meddling in the Affairs of Wizards
by lady.edgecombe
Summary: Lucius Malfoy found the young man standing out by the lake. "Harry, my son wishes to enter into a bonding contract with you." Harry looked at him with sorrowful eyes and stated "I am sorry sir, I don't know if my owner will allow it"
1. Attack in Diagon Alley

Meddling in the Affairs of Wizards, Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own and don't make any money but just like to have fun.

Summary: Lucius Malfoy, at the urging of his son, found the young man standing out by the lake. "Harry, my son wishes to enter into a bonding contract with you." Harry looked at him with sorrowful eyes and stated, "I am sorry sir; I don't know if my owner will allow it."

Chapter One: Attack in Diagon Alley

It was a cold and cloudy day and the threat of more snow hung over Diagon Alley as people bustled back and forth with their last minute holiday shopping. The New Year was coming and the couple huddled against the raging wind while looking at the toys in the window for their future son. There would be New Year celebrations soon and then their first child would be born sometime in July. The young Potter couple was excited and already shopping for the new addition to the family.

A shout came from a nearby alleyway and they heard the sound of spells going off in the distance and a scream of a young child obviously in distress. James ran towards the sound that was coming from the back of the Gringotts Bank. They had been headed there to set up the expected child's trust fund. Lily, who was only two months pregnant, raised her wand and with all her Gryffindor courage, followed her husband into the unknown alley.

As they crept cautiously into the darkened area, James motioned for Lily to stay back as he crouched down and stealthily made his way to the sound of the commotion.

There were three malicious-looking people in Death Eater regalia amusing themselves with the torture and murder of five small children-three goblins and two child house elves. They were obviously given a place to play in this deserted area but James detected no wards.

One of the Death Eaters raised his wand and started to yell "Cru..." just as James let out a stunning spell and Lily sent out another to one of his partners. The third had been watching the reactions of the little child creatures that were standing in fear. Yes, he loved the sight and smell of the fear. He was anxiously anticipating the next hex the other two would throw at these vile creatures that were only good for serving their masters.

Now the Goblins were not servants of any kind; they had fought many wars in times past to keep their freedom. The young elves were indentured by the Goblins and were there to see to the children; they had been obtained in a debt collection of a wizard that had made some very bad business decisions. It was all the same in the opinions of the Death Eaters who believed in blood purity and wizard rule.

The silence in the alley was deafening. As the last standing Voldemort sycophant slowly turned with an evil grin on his face in anticipation of what the other two were conspiring to do next, he found his compatriots frozen on the ground. Lily had already dispatched a patronus to deliver a message to the aurors and James stunned the last Death Eater before he could find James in the doorway in which he had been hiding.

"Lily!" James shouted to get her attention even as the cracks of apparation could be heard. "See to the children!" James was ready to hex anyone that came down that narrow street: it could be more Voldemort followers. As soon as he got a glimpse of the red uniforms that the three newcomers were wearing, he visibly relaxed. A big grin spread across his face when he recognized his fellow aurors, one Sirius Black with Moody and Kingsley.

"Wow," James said as he greeted his friends. "I wasn't expecting all of you to come. We didn't need that much help."

Moody was the first to answer, "You never know when more of those things are going to show up. Constant vigilance!" Moody grumbled. "Lily's message said you were being attacked by Death Eaters; she didn't explain how many or who they were attacking."

It was Kingsley that took over the conversation when he said, "James, how could you even think about helping out with only a pregnant wife as a partner? You should have messaged us immediately and not put Lily in danger. Have we not taught you that you ALWAYS have to call for backup?"

"I wasn't even thinking about that. I heard the cries of the kids and just charged in. You could blame it on the Gryffindor genes, I guess," he finished sheepishly.

Sirius had been busy binding up the three that would be sent to the ministry for trial, and then he bent to pull off their masks before he turned to help Lily with the small beings.

"This could have been much worse if you and James had not interfered," he said. Pulling off the white masks that were still adorning the faces of the three captured men, he didn't recognize any of them. "Moody!" he called to one of his partners.

Moody walked over to his young apprentice and looked at the three faces. "Too bad," he said as he studied their appearance. Sometimes you could know who they were by a family resemblance. "I don't know these, so they must be lower level followers. I sure would have liked to get some of the inner circle captured." He pulled out a portkey and sent the three on to the ministry cells as he started to gather information for his report.

No one had seen one of the female goblins look out a hidden door while this was going on. The little creature scurried to get her father as fast as she could. She had gone inside to ask if she and her friends could have a snack when the bad men came. The alley play area was warded when they were let out, although not heavily so, her father had asked one of the goblin assistants to do it.

"Papa! Papa!" the little girl was shouting all the way to her father's office. Obviously terrified and in a hurry to get help. The secretary at the door stopped her and asked what was wrong, but the poor thing was shouting for her Papa and crying and so excited that she couldn't understand a word said. She pushed a button on her desk to alert the older goblin in the connecting office and tried to calm the child. When her father came out of his office, he growled at the commotion.

"Who disturbs my meeting like this?" but as he caught sight of his distressed child, he soon went into father mode and pulled his daughter to the side so they could have a private conversation. When he finally understood what she was talking about, he immediately excused himself, and walked quickly though the halls to the play area that the goblin children often used.

What he saw there was absolutely mind boggling. He watched as three wizards in the robes of evil disappeared and five other wizards tried to care for the young ones that had been playing. The two small elves were especially nervous as their parents had been owned by some of those same idiots that attacked the children. Since they were untrained, they had been sold to some young enterprising wizard that made very bad business decisions, so the bank then collected them as assets of the business. The small untrained house elves had only been at the bank a few days.

He listened carefully as the only woman of the group crouched down and picked up one of the elves and cradled it like it was her own child. He knew these people. The Potters were an old blood family, but the only living Potter left had married someone who was muggle born. They had an appointment to meet with Griphook to set up the trust for their future son. The woman wasn't showing her pregnancy yet, but they had been told about the child that was on the way.

The goblin, Stagnook, stepped out of the secret doorway and cleared his throat to get the attention of the wizards. Moody was the first to bring his attention to the bank manager and with a frown on his face, he said, "We will be detaining those men and I assume the bank will want to press charges."

"Your laws do not cover us and you know these men will get off as an attack on us is not governed by your laws," the goblin snarled back at the elder auror. Wizard laws did not favor other creatures although they should. Their laws only protected the humans and it was up to the other species to fend for themselves.

"No, but an attack on the bank is, and they have the dark mark which is illegal. We will be able to prosecute successfully." There was no way Moody was going to let some followers of that madman free; he would get something on them during the veritaserum interrogation.

"I will have a bank representative send the paperwork immediately for the damage to our property. If that is all?" Stagnook sneered at the aurors. He didn't like dealing with these wizards, but it was better to deal with these wizards than the ones that had just left. He just didn't like the fact that he was denied his retribution on the men himself.

Mrs. Potter handed over the two child elves in her arms to two of the older children. She carefully showed them how to hold the now sleeping creatures and asked them to take good care of them. She was an enigma to the goblin, as he rarely saw any wizardkind treat creatures so carefully. She was extremely polite and not condescending at all as she instructed the children to hold the creatures so their wounds were not aggravated.

After speaking a few moments longer with the aurors, the Potters then kept their appointment with the goblin in charge of their accounts. They were a little late, but Griphook already knew of the excitement in the alley and could excuse it. One of the reasons goblins hated wizards so much was they were often late to their appointments as if the goblins' time was of no consequence.

As a thank you for their quick thinking, he gave the Potters, the soon-to-be parents, a talisman for their child for protection. It would be invisible to all who did not know of it. He advised that they tell no one, as it was a special goblin-made piece of jewelry and very valuable. He also admonished the adults to make sure the unborn child wore it at all times and never took it off.


	2. The Boy Who Lived

Disclaimer: Don't own and don't make any money but just like to have fun.

Summary: Lucius Malfoy, at the urging of his son, found the young man standing out by the lake. "Harry, my son wishes to enter into a bonding contract with you." Harry looked at him with sorrowful eyes and stated "I am sorry, sir; I don't know if my owner will allow it."

Now with the incomparable beta Linda, Thank you Linda!

Meddling in the Affairs of Wizards

Posted 23 May 2010

Chapter 2 The Boy Who Lived

With a jolt the half-sized creature jerked out of his sleep. Something had happened! In his half-awake state, he couldn't tell where the alarm was coming from. He turned his head and looked around his room only to realize his bracelet was glowing red for danger. He immediately knew who the charmed object was telling him about and got out of his bed and dressed. He had gone to bed early because he had a very early appointment the next day.

Making an untraceable portkey for himself, he hurriedly popped out of sight. Upon arriving at his destination, he discretely looked at the excitement happening at the house across the street from where he was hiding behind a bush. He had watched from this position before- after the child was born and the charmed, goblin-crafted amulet was activated.

With his diminutive stature, he was unnoticeable to the wizards running around the area. He kept a careful eye on the house and watched the comings and goings of the aurors and the Headmaster of the wizard school. He had occasionally had a few dealings with the old coot and he knew him to be a little on the manipulative side; well, actually, more like a lot. In fact, all the goblins at Gringotts knew of his manipulative tendencies and detested him. Of course, if he, Stagnook, were trying to win a war, he might possibly have done the same thing. The only flaw in his plan, as far as the goblins were concerned, had been to try and manipulate their kind.

It seemed a kind of chaotic organization as the aurors and the headmaster held back the crowd and placed barriers around the partially destroyed home of the Potters. He watched as the Headmaster gave the half giant, Hagrid, a small wrapped bundle to carry. That had to be the child, he was sure of it. So the baby had survived the attack. He let out a breath of relief and returned back to his quarters where he contemplated what he had heard.

Sirius Black had been the most vocal about taking care of the small child. He had arrived a few seconds before the small creature left, reminding everyone that he was Harry's Godfather and therefore had the right to raise him in the absence of the child's parents. When Dumbledore told him the child would be safer somewhere else (not mentioning where), Sirius told them he would be in touch and disappeared.

Dumbledore lowered his voice and spoke with one of the aurors. The creature couldn't hear what was said, but he didn't like the look the auror had on his face just before he left the area.

The Dark Lord was dead and the Potter child had lived.

The next morning, the papers were full of the news. Even the goblin paper held an article about the boy-who-lived. It spread to every magical village and even abroad. Celebrations were far and wide; even several businesses and the school were closed for the festivities. Stagnook found out the child had muggle relatives to whom he had been given. It was good that the baby had family. His mission was complete for now… or so he thought.

Harry Potter...

Vernon and Petunia Dursley was a very upstanding and normal couple. They had a new car in the driveway, a very clean house and if dust had any kind of survival instinct, it would not even venture to enter the sterile house for a second. The couple had one son who was a year and a half old and they spoiled him excessively as he was their only child.

Yes, they were a very normal family.

Normal families did not receive infants on their doorstep, especially wizard children. Petunia had explained to her husband about her sister and her strange ways. They didn't visit each other and Petunia liked it that way. Now she found out that her sister was dead and she was saddled with the brat. The note, that man 'Dumbledore' had sent, said that they would be protected from the wizard enemies as long as Harry considered their home to be his home. What a load of hogwash. Petunia remembered Dumbledore, he was the one that had written back to her and told her she was not a magical child and could not attend Hogwarts School.

She hated that man and everything else in the magical world. She was normal and not a freak!

Back at Gringotts...

Two weeks later, the young bank employee was in yet another conversation with his superior. "We do not involve ourselves in the affairs of wizards!"

Yet again he had to answer, "This is not a wizard affair, and it is a goblin debt. Five goblin children and two house elves that are owned by the bank could have been killed or certainly would have been seriously injured but for those two stepping in when the attack began."

"You have already interfered in saving his life once with the talisman. Your life debt has been cancelled," was the response from the older creature. Yes, even though his daughter had not been outside at the time of the attack, his younger child and heir had been and he owed the Potters a great debt. Goblins always passed on their fortunes to the first born male; it was a rite of passage for the first son to become head of the family just as it was in the wizard families.

"Yes, but there are four others that owe that same debt." One of the other children had also been a first born male, and two more were the daughters of Stagnook's brother.

The older goblin sat in contemplation and rested back in his chair. After a few minutes of silence, he conceded the further complications of owing the Potter parents a debt. It took another hour for him and Stagnook to map out their plans. They would keep a close eye on the muggle household through the talisman. It would let them know if the child was attacked by the remaining Death Eaters as Albus Dumbledore was insinuating could happen or if the muggles were mistreating the boy.

Personally, Stagnook thought that if the evil wizard was destroyed trying to kill the child, his followers would be idiotic, indeed, to try the same thing. What would make them think they could do better than the greatest dark wizard since Grindewald? But then humans could sometimes act foolishly and were generally a stupid lot that often acted on insane emotional impulses. It was one of the reasons the goblins stayed away from them. The humans were beneath them in so many ways.

One month later at the Dursley household...

A small toddler was on a thin mattress in the cupboard where he had been shoved for crying because he was hungry. The day before, Dudley hit him because the 'freak' was playing with one of his old broken toys and had made the 'boy' cry. Crying was not allowed and his Aunt Petunia refused to feed him whenever she was annoyed with him. This had been going on ever since he had been brought here. The small child cried silently as he wished he could just go home. He didn't know where his Mama and Dada were, but he wanted them to come and get him away from here. His seventeen-month-old mind only knew he didn't want to stay here with these people anymore.

The house had a strange feeling, like it was dead. There was something missing and although Harry didn't understand it, he keenly felt the absence of the magic that had thrummed around him since the day he was born. He could feel the magic from his body, but the answering pulse that had been his home and his parents was not there anymore.

It was one week before Christmas when a strange man came to the Dursley's door with an offer Petunia couldn't refuse. Petunia didn't hesitate to accept it.

She had negotiated with the man after calling her husband about the offer. They had, after all, taken in that brat with no compensation. Actually, there was some compensation, but not nearly enough for the bother of the added responsibilities.

"You drive a hard bargain, Mrs. Dursley. I won't be able to comply with your wishes until I see the… merchandise." The strange man said. "I have to know if I am getting what I am paying for."

"If you will wait here in the den, I will get the merchandise and bring it here. I am sure you will be satisfied." She answered, not letting her worry show. She would have to act fast to get the settled upon amount.

Petunia quickly left the room and discretely looked over her shoulder before opening the cupboard and grabbing her nephew out of the small confined space. She took him upstairs and quickly bathed him and put on a fresh nappy. The last one had been on his bottom since yesterday and he smelled badly. You would think with not feeding the child, the nappy would have stayed clean, but that clearly was not the case.

After dressing him in an outfit from the smallest of Dudley's old clothes, she brought the child back to the room where the man waited. It had been fifteen minutes that he sat there with his tea, waiting for the woman to come back. He had already arranged his bag with the correct amount of muggle currency from a bottomless pouch and was waiting for the woman to present his merchandise.

His face remained passive when the woman finally entered the room. This was the prophesied child, and he looked miserable and lost. The Dursley woman was holding the child with one arm facing the baby away from her body, so he couldn't put his arms around her or hold on to her.

He nodded to the woman with a stoic look on his face, and handed her the bag which she quickly checked to make sure it had the required sum. The man was highly insulted that she would do that, but what could you expect from muggles? If the treatment of the child was anything to go by.

Bidding the woman goodbye and silently resetting the wards to stay in place without the child there, he left the house and headed for a dark alleyway to portkey the Potter heir and himself back to their designated assignation.


	3. Hand That Rocks the Cradle

Disclaimer: Don't own and don't make any money but just like to have fun.

Summary: Lucius Malfoy, at the urging of his son, found the young man standing out by the lake. "Harry, my son wishes to enter into a bonding contract with you." Harry looked at him with sorrowful eyes and stated: "I am sorry, sir; I don't know if my owner will allow it."

Now with the incomparable beta Linda, Thank you Linda!

Meddling in the Affairs of Wizards

Posted 26 May 2010

Chapter 3: The Hand that Rocks the Cradle

Five years later...

"Well, my friend," the high elf was saying to the goblin sitting before him, "I was very leery of your plan when you first put it forth. Imagine a wizard child being raised by us and with the house elves the Potters saved. I didn't think you would ever meddle in something so complex as raising a human child with your own family."

The elf stared out the window and watched the human child with his goblin and house elf friends playing a goblin game with wooden swords. It was a game taught to the older goblin children to train them in the art of combat and in what the humans called martial arts. "The combat arts" is what the goblins called the game. They always taught their children how to protect themselves. They had, after all, been in wars for centuries.

"I would not have, except for the life debt. Goblins do not involve themselves in the affairs of Wizards. But it was a goblin debt and I am very grateful for the heirs that were saved and also the daughters. We do not treat our debts lightly as wizards do."

Stagnook got out of his chair and walked over to the window to better see what the children were doing. He was young for a goblin but already over one hundred years old and so had more wisdom than the younger of his compatriots.

"The muggles have a saying that goes, 'The hand that rocks the cradle, rules the world.' This child is going to be very influential in the wizard community. There is a rumor of a prophecy about him being 'The One' to vanquish the Dark Lord. You know some people do not believe that THAT evil wizard is completely gone, and that he will reappear. We shall prepare this child to be able to defend against him."

"And you think that our training him will help with those ridiculous wizard laws?" The high elf asked his long time goblin friend. His people were more willing to get involved in wizard affairs as some of them were even mated with them, but his family was pure and would not have taken on this task if he had not owed Stagnook a favor himself.

"Most definitely, but if not, at least our debt will be paid in full." To a goblin the payment of a debt was the most crucial of all actions. When a goblin was put in a debt, he knew that the payment of such was a magical binding. For the goblin to truly be free, the debt must be cancelled with a payment in full. They could not do anything about the Potter parents, but they could exonerate their debt through the child.

"It seems like only yesterday, when I posed as a muggle" his disgust evident in his voice, "to buy the child from those horrible people. The poor thing was so hungry and the infected skin on his bottom from poor care was the worst I have ever seen on a child. You know my friend; we should have taken him and left them nothing." The high elf was sitting straight as an arrow in his chair as the topic of conversation took him back all those years ago when he 'bought' the child from the muggles for a goblin client.

"It was a small price to pay," the goblin said with a shrug. "The Headmaster's wards would have detected anything nefarious so we had to devise a way to be invited in and get the 'guardians' to part willingly with the child." The goblin snarled at the mention of the caregivers of the Potter heir. "It was a most horrible thing the Headmaster had done in circumventing the Potter's will. It also suits our purpose for the child to be indentured and owned by another. It will protect him from certain… wizard influences." Well, they both knew what that meant. Some day Harry would have to go out into the world and go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"You never did tell me who financed this plan of yours. I don't even know on whose behalf I bought the child."

"It is better that you not know, my friend. All will be revealed at the appropriate time."

"When are you going to tell the boy that he is owned by another?"

"I will tell him on his tenth birthday. He will have to know before going to Hogwarts. It will give him a year to get accustomed to the idea."

"Gibbennook, Gibbennook," cried an excited child as he sprinted through the door and into the house addressing his caretaker with the informal title in gobbledygook. "I won, did you see me? I won!" The child was now in the room jumping up and down holding his play sword with the biggest smile on his face and his jade green eyes lit up with wonderment and excitement.

Then he caught sight of the other adult in the room and visibly settled down somewhat while saying, "Oh, Master Sorsens, I didn't know you were here!" the excited child bowed before his instructor. "We were playing and I won! Did you see me?" his face lighting up again in a big grin.

"Yes, Harry, we saw you and you did very nicely when the other children are five years older that you. You have learned well." The High Elf said in a formal tone to his student. He had originally come to talk to Stagnook about Harry's lessons for the next few years. The human child had progressed quite rapidly in his languages and basic skills and he felt that Harry would profit from a few other instructors. At age six most muggle children were already going to some kind of school, but that was not possible for the savior of the wizarding world. It was, however, common for the children of the wealthier families to hire tutors.

Harry, being the loving and exuberant child that he was, threw his arms around his Instructor and then to his goblin father and rushed back out the door to continue another game.

Both beings laughed at the antics on one small child. No matter how much they tried, he would still lose his dignity and make these overly zealous displays of affection. They let it slide as he was human after all.

"If that child does not outgrow these open displays of affection, he will knock me over soon. He is already taller than me." Stagnook complained to his friend.

"Indeed" was the only reply he received.

In a castle in Scottland...

"Albus?" someone called from the floo. The head of an older woman, looking around for the esteemed headmaster, appeared in a questioning manner.

"Yes, Arabella, you may come through." He said from his desk, wondering what the woman wanted.

The older woman came through the floo and looked at the headmaster of Hogwarts School. In her agitated state, she didn't take in the flashy purple robes with the stars zooming around his middle, nor did she acknowledge him when he tried to offer one of his famous sherbert lemon candies or ask her if she wanted tea.

Albus Dumbledore watched as the woman in front of him stood before his desk, wringing her hands together and shuffling her feet in anxiety. He wondered what could possibly be the problem that had his friend so worried and apparently afraid to tell him what was wrong.

"Albus, I have just come from a neighborhood women's meeting and Petunia Dursley told me the oddest thing." The woman paused here in her story, as if trying to get her courage up to make the headmaster aware of her findings. "She said that she only has the one child, Dudley, and has never had another child. She said that he was all she could handle and had never even thought about taking care of another child. She also said she didn't have a sister." After this last statement, she almost burst into tears. She had been moved into the neighborhood about six or seven months ago to keep an eye on Harry Potter, and she never had seen him. When she had voiced her concerns before, Albus kept saying that the wards were in place and there was nothing to worry about.

"Now, now, my dear Arabella, I am sure there is a good explanation for what the woman said. Perhaps she is protecting the boy, knowing that there may be others that would like to bring him harm." The old codger consoled his friend. She was just a squib and he was the most powerful wizard in the country, perhaps even the world. He was sure there was nothing wrong, as the wards were still in place.

"Now you listen to me, Albus," she answered crossly. "I know that something isn't right and that child is missing. I know you think you know everything, but you better check again and see if something has happened." The old woman now had her hands on her hips and was in lecture mode as one would lecture a small child. She didn't like his inferring that she didn't know what was going on. Even her cats, who were very intelligent, acted strange when approaching that house.

"Everything will be fine, Arabella. Just keep a watch for any suspicious characters in the area and let me know if there is any danger. I will check on the wards later today to make sure they are functioning properly."

Arabella felt as if she were being placated and did not like the feeling, but she had no choice except to do as Albus said. She was not capable of the complicated magic to test the wards; she wasn't capable of any magic.

When she left, the old man got up out of his chair and went to a table with lots of little gadgets on it. The little silver instrument that was tuned into the wards at number four Privet Drive was still going strong and he had no reason to further inconvenience himself about the matter. He thought the old woman's feelings were ridiculous, and thus, of no importance.

Meanwhile in a goblin village…

"Gibbennook, may I have a bedtime story?" a young child asked his caregiver. This was his favorite time of day when Stagnook would tell him a story about the goblin wars or how other creatures had become their allies. The stories were always true, goblins did not believe in ridiculous fairy tales, at least not the fake ones like humans. Harry had never seen a fictional book, only the ones that told of the goblins' triumphs in war and about wizards and their mistreatment of other creatures.

Stagnook watched as the child fell asleep halfway through one of the battles of the war in the 15th century. He would soon have to find a wizard that could be trusted, to help raise the child, and help him with wizard magic. He was already learning goblin and Elvin magics but he would need instruction on his own, and Stagnook knew just who might fill the bill.


	4. A Prisoner of War

Disclaimer: Don't own and don't make any money but just like to have fun.

Summary: Lucius Malfoy, at the urging of his son, found the young man standing out by the lake. "Harry, my son wishes to enter into a bonding contract with you." Harry looked at him with sorrowful eyes and stated, "I am sorry, sir; I don't know if my owner will allow it."

Now with the incomparable beta Linda, Thank you Linda!

Meddling in the Affairs of Wizards

Posted 28 May 2010

Chapter 4: A Prisoner of War

It was six months after his discussion with Sorsens that Stagnook was able to finally get an appointment with a certain wizard. He had known that the paperwork would take a while to be processed, as the wizards did not believe that prisoners had a right to their money. However, he convinced 'the powers that be' that the paperwork needed completing for an heir to be named so that the seats in the Wizengamot would not be lost and the money could be released to another.

Now he was being escorted down the dank, moldy halls of the wizard prison to meet with his client.

It had been nearly six years that Sirius Black had been in this Merlin forsaken place. He didn't know why a Gringotts goblin wanted to see him, but he was glad he could get the chance to speak with someone. Perhaps the goblin could get him a trial or at least tell him how his godson was doing. It was a wild hope, but any news at all was better than nothing.

When the goblin entered the wizard's cell, he noticed that Mr. Black was but a shadow of his former self, and wondered at the sanity of the man before him. If this was to work, he needed a sane wizard to help, not a confused and demented one. He didn't understand this place at all; of course the dementors did not affect his kind in the same manner they did the wizards.

As soon as the cell door shut, he got straight to work. Only after putting up a silencing ward did he address the man in front of him.

"Mr. Black, my name is Stagnook. Can you understand me?" the goblin asked. He stood by the door and didn't enter the room any further.

Sirius nodded his head and in a raspy voice asked, "Why are you here?" He hadn't realized how raw his voice would sound after so much screaming at dementors and very little use otherwise.

"I am here to speak to you about your obligations," the goblin started. He didn't want to divulge something that Mr. Black would later tell someone else if he was not able to comprehend the situation.

"I need to leave a will you mean. I hereby give you permission to give everything to my godson, Harry James Potter, upon his seventeenth birthday. Don't let anyone else touch the properties, nor anything in the vaults," he rasped out.

This told the goblin all he needed to know. He stepped closer and gave the man a muggle bottle of fresh water and a healing potion for his sore throat.

Sirius gratefully accepted them and sat down on the bed to get a better look at the goblin. "You are here for something else as well, aren't you? I have never heard of a goblin coming to this atrocious place to visit a client, no matter how much money they have."

"You are correct, Mr. Black. I am here on behalf of one Harry James Potter. But first, before we discuss that, I need to know that you will not repeat anything I say and I need you to sign a few documents." The goblin looked at him shrewdly, keeping alert for anything that would indicate this place had affected the man.

"How is my godson? I don't even know where he is, except that Dumbledore placed him in a safe house of some sort." Black's voice was getting a little stronger as the potion started taking effect.

"Not yet, Mr. Black; I need you to sign this form stating that you will not divulge any of the information I am about to give you. Not that I trust wizards, but your signature will magically bind you to silence."

Sirius looked at the document in front of his nose and read it thoroughly. It was a standard form that he had seen before. He hastily signed it so he could get news about Harry.

"Your godson was placed with a muggle family by the name of Dursley. Do you know who they are?" the goblin asked cautiously.

Sirius Black choked and spewed water out of his mouth onto the floor. He then went into a coughing fit as the remainder of his water went down wrong as he half swallowed. When he had finally composed himself, there were tears in his eyes, but Stagnook couldn't tell if they were because of the news, or because he had almost suffocated to death. Certainly he had not known about the boy and his relatives.

"That was Albus' great plan? Why on earth would he do that to Harry?" Sirius asked the goblin as if he had all the answers.

"I do not pretend to understand wizards, Mr. Black!" the goblin snarled at the man in front of him, he needed the man to focus; he didn't have all day. "I do know that the Dursleys sold your godson about six weeks after he was left on their doorstep."

"WHAT!" Sirius looked at him, his heart in his throat as he imagined all kinds of despicable things happening to the only living being he cared about, the one he was meant to protect if something happened to the boy's parents.

"Not to worry, Mr. Black. I was able to get an associate to handle the transaction for me and he is in my care." The goblin was taking a risk but the paper he had made Black sign specifically stated he would lose all his magic if he said anything to anyone about the matter. He would only be able to discuss it in Stagnook's presence.

"Goblins cannot own humans; it's against the law!"

"That is true, Mr. Black, but goblins can make transactions on behalf of wizards. It is another that owns Mister Potter."

"Who could possibly have known about this and asked you to do such a thing?" Sirius slumped in defeat. He had failed to keep his godson safe, and he had failed to capture Peter Pettigrew. He might not even be able to see Harry again if his owner wished to keep him away, or if he couldn't get out of here. Oh, Merlin, what had he done? Never had he regretted going after Peter more than at this exact moment.

"Mr. Black, I am here because I know you didn't get a trial and suspect that you are innocent. Mr. Potter is, at this time, living with my family and being raised and trained as a young magical being should be."

"You mean he is not being turned into a servant for some old codger that has some sick designs on him?"

"Not at the moment, no," Stagnook answered in a dry sarcastic tone. "He does, however, have special needs that goblins do not understand; nor can we take care of them. If we can get you out of here, would you be willing to stay in the goblin village and help train him in the human aspects of his magic?"

"You mean you would allow me to help raise him?" Sirius thought his heart would burst as he prayed to all deities that this was true. He could get out of this hellhole and help raise Harry. Perhaps even find Peter Pettigrew and extract his revenge.

"First things first, Mr. Black. You need to agree that you will not leave the goblin village until Harry is eleven and able to go to Hogwarts. If you are seen outside the village and then followed, you put all of us in danger," the goblin started with the first of his demands.

Sirius nodded with some trepidation. He would have to find a way to locate Peter so that he could be truly free.

"You will not be allowed to contact any of your old friends and you will not be allowed owl post. If you need to get in touch with someone you will have to go through me and the bank. Again, you will not be allowed to put my people at risk."

"I have only one person I want to contact; he is a werewolf. He can get information about what is going on in the wizarding world and report back. He can also help locate Peter Pettigrew. Peter was the one that betrayed the Potters and was their Secret Keeper." Sirius explained to the goblin.

"And why the lack of trial?" That had puzzled him from the beginning. He remembered the look on Dumbledore's face when Sirius left the shattered Potter home before Dumbledore had conspired with the auror, who then left.

"I suppose Dumbledore had his reasons. I don't know, but he could have helped me had he wanted to." Sirius looked at the little being again. "Why are you involved in all this?"

"Ah, you do not remember me. It was my heir that was in the alley when Death Eaters attacked five young goblin children and two child house elves. Remember the ones the Potters saved?"

Sirius nodded, he remembered that day. It was buried with some of his memories that the dementors did not get access to. Now he knew why the goblin looked so familiar.

"Let's get this started then." The goblin pulled out several vials for memories and some veritaserum. When he had everything laid out, he spoke again to Sirius.

"You will put your memories of the discussions with James Potter about Peter Pettigrew being the Secret Keeper, in these vials."

"I don't have a wand to pull the memory with." Sirius told the goblin.

"Ah, I knew I forgot something." He then pulled out a wand from his pocket and handed it to Sirius. "This is only to use for this meeting; I can't leave it here as I will be implicated if it is found. I trust you understand my position and the need for all cautions?"

Sirius nodded. It felt so good to hold the stick in his hand. He could feel some of his magic flow even though the wand was not his. "How did you know this wand would work?"

"I didn't, but it is made from the same material as the one they snapped when they put you in here. It was a calculated risk."

Sirius quickly filled the vials with memories of discussions with James and Lily about who their Secret Keeper should be. He also included memories of them telling him to take care of Harry. Then he handed the wand back to the goblin.

"Now," the goblin said, "I will give you three drops of veritaserum and conduct an interview. You will answer and we will put the interview in the last vial. I also have a dict-a-quill to record our conversation. Do not reveal anything about Harry in this discussion unless specifically asked." The last part the goblin said sternly and with menace in his voice. He did not want to do this twice.

When the interview was over, the goblin packed up everything but the recorded parchment. "Mr. Black, you will sign this to attest that what is written is a true recalling of the events leading up to the Potter's murder."

Sirius signed with the pen that was given him by the little being and he handed it back to the officiator of the interview. Stagnook also signed the document before rolling it back up and putting it in his pocket.

The goblin quickly tore down the wards he had placed earlier and then called for the guard.

"Good day, Mr. Black," he said as he exited the cell.

Sirius lay on what was meant to be a bed of sorts and contemplated what happened. It seemed though that his happy emotions were an attraction for the dementors and he got little sleep that night. He still kept his hope of seeing his godson again.


	5. Making Plans

Disclaimer: Don't own and don't make any money but just like to have fun.

Summary: Lucius Malfoy, at the urging of his son, found the young man standing out by the lake. "Harry, my son wishes to enter into a bonding contract with you." Harry looked at him with sorrowful eyes and stated, "I am sorry, sir; I don't know if my owner will allow it."

Now with the incomparable beta Linda, Thank you Linda!

Meddling in the Affairs of Wizards

Posted 31 May 2010

Chapter 5: Making Plans

It took another two weeks to get Sirius Black out of that dungeon they called a prison. Stagnook took all the information (after making copies) to an attorney that the goblins used from time to time. The attorney took the information to Magical Law Enforcement and the Wizengamot. It still took them two weeks to send for Sirius Black and have his long awaited trial.

Sirius Black was exonerated and now a free man. Before he went to see Harry, he went to Grimmauld Place to see to the stagnant house that had been locked up for several years. His mother had passed on while he was in prison and he knew that there were things that needed to be done while he was away.

It took three more days and several owls later, after his release, to find Remus Lupin.

"Padfoot!" Remus exclaimed as he stepped through the floo.

"Moony!" Sirius shouted at the same time.

"I can't believe you are finally free of that place. I tried to get you a trial, but everyone was so sure you were guilty, I couldn't get them to listen." Remus rushed to explain to his long time friend.

"Moony, it was Peter that was the Secret Keeper. He is not dead; he cut off his finger and changed into his rat animagus before running away." Sirius hurried to explain. "I need you to find him."

"What are you going to be doing while I try to find him? Why not do this together? It will be like old times." Remus asked, not understanding the request.

"There is something more important that I have to do. I can't explain everything; I have been magically bound not to. I want you to keep in touch with the manager of my accounts at Gringotts. He will be able to find me to get messages to me. Don't write to me directly, don't try and find me. Just talk to Stagnook at Gringotts if you have information you think I need. You can't even tell anyone about this conversation."

He knew Remus, and he knew he would not say anything. They had been friends for a long time and despite the traitorous actions of Peter Pettigrew, they knew they could trust each other.

"What could be more important than finding Lily and James' killer?" Remus asked. When Sirius gave him a pointed look and said nothing, he answered his own question. "Harry."

"I cannot tell you anymore, but I was hoping you would understand. Don't even refer to him as anything but Prongs Jr. or Little Prongs. Everything we do from here on out is to remain between us. No one else can know about this."

"Sirius, I don't understand. Didn't Dumbledore place Harry somewhere safe? He has him under the Fidelius Charm as well as wards. What could be safer?"

"He placed him under blood wards." Sirius said, hoping he would get the message. He couldn't tell him more, but others already knew about the blood wards, they just didn't know that Petunia had turned into a magic hating shrew.

"But Lily and James didn't have any family." Sirius watched as Remus worked threw his mind on what he just said. A look of horror dawned on his face and Sirius thought the wolf part was going to win over his emotions; his face was so twisted in its revelation. "He didn't!"

Sirius just looked at him and nodded. He couldn't tell him the rest of it, but he would let Remus believe he was going to find Harry and would let the werewolf deal with the traitor on his own.

"You are right Sirius; you do have a more important task. I will look for Pettigrew, although finding the rat may be problematic at best. I'll check with some of his family first. Do you think you will be able to find and help Har… er Little Prongs?

"That's what I am hoping for. Remember, don't send any owls or try to find me. If I have to go into hiding, I can't be found through you. Let my solicitor at Gringotts know anything you think is important. I will leave messages with him for you as well, so keep in touch with him." He hesitated as he thought about what he wanted to say next. "I am setting up a small account for you so that you can work on this full time."

"No, I can't take your money, Sirius. It just wouldn't be right. I will find a way to do this on my own."

"Moony, you can accept this, if only for James and Lily. If you are working, you can't look for that rat. If you don't have traveling funds you can't look for him either. Please let me do this, he could be a danger to Little Prongs in the future."

Moony nodded his head at the wisdom of that statement. Sirius was right, now was not the time to quibble over money. He knew Sirius came from an old pureblood family and was the only remaining direct heir. It didn't mean he liked taking money from his friend, but perhaps he could pay it back later after he found Pettigrew.

"I am going to Godric's Hollow, do you want to come?"

Moony nodded and they both tried to floo there. Much to their surprise, the floo connection was still there, but the fire was of course out on the other side so they couldn't use it until it was lit. Sirius not having a wand yet, asked Moony if he could cast the spell they all had come up with to light the fire of a Marauder if there was an emergency. Basically, he had to call out the floo connection and then cast the spell to light the connection on the other side.

It worked the second time he tried it. It had been a long time since he had used that spell. Since the Fidelius Charm had long ago ended with Voldemort's attack, it was just a matter of the password. They arrived in the house and memories assailed their minds. Sirius leaned against the mantel of the fireplace as he swayed at the onslaught of images of happier times that caught him unaware. Thankfully the house had been sealed after the aurors had finished their investigation. They just hadn't known about the password to cancel it so no one could get in.

Sirius and Moony shook off the emotions and started searching the house. Sirius wanted to see if there was anything he could bring to the only remaining Potter heir.

"If I remember correctly, James' wand was never found. See if you can find it where he used to hide it from his son. I am going upstairs and look around for anything I think he might want to have." Sirius directed the werewolf before climbing the stairs.

Their trip was a success. Just as Sirius had remembered, Lily had put both her and James' school trunks in the attic under preservation charms. In the trunks were everything from school, including their uniforms, books and even Lily's notebooks and journals. Harry could start early to learn some things just as all the other pureblood children did. He also found Lily's wand in the wardrobe with some of James' clothes. Sirius packed everything that was in good condition and shrunk it so that he could carry it back to Grimmauld Place and then into the bank when he met Stagnook again.

Moony also found several items of interest. He found some of Harry's toys he was able to repair or clean including three stuffed animals; one of a wolf, one of a stag and the other a black dog. He also found the fourth, a rat, but burned it. He found James' wand where he always hid it in the sofa and he also packed away the fine china from the dining room as well as other odds and ends. He wondered how no one had gotten in here to steal the things of value from the house, but was thankful they hadn't.

When they got back to Grimmauld Place they sorted through their packages.

"I can't believe all this was still in that house." Remus said to Sirius.

"Well, I guess people didn't want to be in the place Voldemort was said to have died. Tell you the truth, I didn't want to be in there either, but Harry deserves a few things that belonged to his parents."

"I agree. When are you leaving?" Remus asked. He had missed his old friend and would love to visit for awhile.

"Tomorrow. I can't take any more time than that; it took me three days to find you." Sirius was rummaging through the clothes he had brought. "Here, these are some of James' robes. I found five sets so I am giving you two. I know you don't want to take them, but you may need something better than what you are wearing and I know you won't go buy new ones." They both looked at the patched and worn robes that Remus was wearing and Remus had to agree that if he was to look with some of Peter's family he may have more success if he dressed better.

"These are for Harry not me." Remus said, refusing to take what was not his.

"I have three other sets for Harry and dress robes too. How big do you think he is by now?" Sirius reasoned with the wolf. Moony just didn't want to use anything that belonged to others and he didn't want charity either. Sirius was of the opinion that if it was needed to find Peter Pettigrew and available then it should be used. He realized that was a more Slytherin approach than Gryffindor.

"Moony, I know you have some issues with all of this, but let me put your mind at ease. We need to catch Peter Pettigrew. You know the Ministry has a bunch of fools working there and some of them are still Voldemort supporters. If we don't get to him first, he may not be punished. Six years of my life have been wasted in an Azkaban cell. I want him to pay and am willing to do what I have to in order to get the job done."

Moony looked at his friend and sighed. He was right; they did need to find the rat before the Ministry. "I know, Sirius, and I can't express how sorry I am that I couldn't do anything about it."

"It's not your fault, Moony. It was Peter's fault and perhaps Dumbledore's for not making sure I had a fair trial. I need you to put all your efforts into finding Peter."

Moony agreed.

The next morning they parted after saying their goodbyes. Sirius packed all the things for himself and Harry and headed toward Diagon Alley. It was a nice day and he needed to get a few things before going to Gringotts. He stopped for breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron and then went on to Madame Malkin's and Olivander's. He needed some new robes and other clothes if he was going to be spending the next few years in a goblin village and he most definitely needed a new wand.

After having lunch, he went into Gringotts and was escorted to Stagnook's office. He was going to see his godson for the first time in six years. He knew Harry wouldn't remember him, but he was sure they would be great friends.


	6. Lessons Begin

Disclaimer: Don't own and don't make any money but just like to have fun.

Summary: Lucius Malfoy, at the urging of his son, found the young man standing out by the lake. "Harry, my son wishes to enter into a bonding contract with you." Harry looked at him with sorrowful eyes and stated, "I am sorry, sir; I don't know if my owner will allow it."

Now with the incomparable beta Linda, Thank you Linda!

Meddling in the Affairs of Wizards

Posted 31 May 2010

Chapter 6: Lessons Begin

Sirius was nervous. Here he was, sitting in Stagnook's home, waiting for Harry to finish with his lessons for the day. He had not seen his godson in six years, and he just hoped he would be forgiven for not being there. Children were sometimes funny in how they thought adults could do anything. He couldn't believe that a month ago, he was sitting in Azkaban prison with no hope in sight and now, here he was, meeting Harry. It was almost spooky the way life kept throwing you surprises around every corner.

He could hear a child's voice speaking a strange language, probably gobbledygook, but it did not have the same roughness that most goblins naturally had in their voice. A little boy then walked in the room from down the hall and stopped in his tracks. The boy looked at him for a moment before turning around and said, "Gibbennook?" Harry was more comfortable with elves and goblins; this was the first human he had seen in six years.

"Harry, I want you to meet Sirius Black. He came to stay in the small house and teach you wizard magic. He was a friend of your parents and is your godfather." The goblin had switched back to English when speaking in front of the man in the room.

Harry had a perplexed look on his face as he bowed and said "I am much honored to meet you, Sir." Then he asked, "What is a godfather? Is that like a father?"

Sirius was shocked at the question, but given that he had been raised by goblins, there were most likely plenty of words he was not familiar with.

"It means that when you were born, your Mum and Dad asked me to take care of you if something happened to them." Sirius tried to explain.

Harry looked as if he were contemplating what was said and then asked, "Then where have you been until now?"

That was a harder question to answer, but the only thing Sirius could do was tell him the truth. "A very bad man betrayed your parents and then made it look like I did it, so when they were killed everyone thought it was me and they put me in jail. Mr. Stagnook came and took my statement and got me a trial and they found out I was innocent."

Harry laughed at that. "Silly, you don't call goblins Mr., he is either Stagnook, or for me Gibbennook, as I am part of the family."

Sirius smiled at him and said, "My apologies to Stagnook, I am not aware of all goblin customs."

"So you knew my parents?"

"Yes, we were in school together for seven years and were very good friends."

"Can you tell me about them?" Harry asked cautiously. "About what they were like?"

"I can do better than that, Harry. I believe there is a pensieve in the Black vaults at the bank and we can use that to look at some of my memories of them."

"Really?" the boy asked in wide eyed wonder. No one had ever been able to tell him where he came from and what his parents were like.

The man smiled at him and said, "Yes, really."

Six months later…

It had been six months and although he had some messages from Remus, through Stagnook at Gringotts, he had not yet found the rat that betrayed their friends. He was getting worried that Remus may never find hm. He was also very much missing human contact. Oh, the goblins treated him well, as well as could be expected anyway, and they treated Harry like a treasure that needed to grow and learn, but he wanted a friend without so many teeth.

He and Harry had lessons every day and he needed Remus for that also. He had earned fairly good grades when in school, but Harry obviously took after his mother and his father in the smarts department. His mother had been very studious and was made Head Girl for a reason. She excelled at especially in Charms and Potions but had been top of their class in most other subjects as well. He knew why when they had started going through her books; so much painstaking work and note taking. James on the other hand had excelled because he remembered everything the first time it was told to him. He had excelled at transfiguration and defense, but also did well in his other subjects. That and his parents had started training him at the age of eight, so he had come to Hogwarts knowing most of his first year work at least. It was why he had so much time for Quidditch and other pursuits.

Now, Harry, at age seven (almost eight he would say) was close to finishing the first year books his mother left behind and could brew most first year potions. If it had not been for Lily's notes, Sirius was sure they would have exploded a cauldron or two. Part of Harry's scholastic achievements was greatly due to the training that the goblin and the high elf had given him since he was the age of four. Harry had said on his fourth birthday, he was given some books and had started his education the next day. It was the way all goblins were taught. They did not have vacations or summer holidays. They worked year round only taking off for a few days at a time if the family had visitors or wanted to go somewhere.

Stagnook's family didn't go anywhere, they just worked and studied.

Sirius had a hard time adjusting, because in spite of his name, he didn't like being serious about many things. The only thing he was serious about right now was making sure one Peter Pettigrew was punished but other than that he liked a good joke or a good prank. The only one he could prank here was Harry. He didn't want to incur Stagnook's wrath, or anyone else with a lot of sharp pointy teeth. He just hoped that Remus would find Peter soon.

As he watched Harry work on his assignments from Sorsens, (goblin runes of all things) he wished he could have traded places with Remus. He was the more studious and Sirius was the more active type. But things were as they were and there was nothing he could do about it. Stagnook had been adamant about one thing, if he left now there would be no coming back. He would not risk Harry or his family by allowing him to come and go. If he was followed they could all end up dead.

"Uncle Sirius?" a young voice pulled the man out of his musings.

"Yes, Harry? Are you finished with your homework?" he asked even, as he watched the child nod his head up and down, tossing his dark locks of hair into his face.

"And did you check to make sure it was correct like Master Sorsens taught you?" again, the nodding of the head throwing the dark hair into his face. Sirius couldn't help but run his fingers through the child's hair. It was so much like James' and he dearly missed his old friend.

"Uncle Sirius?" the child tried again.

"Yes, Harry?" was the response. It was a familiar exchange that they often went through ever since the first time Harry had asked him about the proper way to address him.

"Can we go flying?" the boy said. Sirius looked at him. He was getting so tall and grown up. His head actually reached to his stomach already and Sirius was a tall man.

"I don't know, are we able to go flying?"

"I'm sorry, I mean, 'may' we go flying this afternoon?"

Sirius laughed at his godson and ruffled his hair again. "Yes, we may go flying." He laughed again as Harry jumped up, with a loud resounding "YES" and gave him a hug before running off to his room to get his broom.

It was Harry's father's old broom. He had found both his and James' at the house when he and Remus had taken what they thought they would need for Harry. He was thinking about getting Harry a new one for his eleventh birthday, but then he would not be able to take it to school, so perhaps it would wait for the twelfth one.

Stagnook had been very insistent that nothing be bought for Harry, except by the wizard on whose behalf he was purchased. Sirius had wondered at that, Stagnook always saying that Harry was purchased on behalf of a wizard. He never said Harry was a slave; it was always 'purchased on behalf.' It must be some kind of goblin terminology. It still grieved Sirius greatly that he had not been able to protect his godson better. He had not been able to find out (meaning he couldn't trick Stagnook into telling) who this person was. Whoever it was, he never came around, never spoke to the boy, never made any demands except that he study hard, they didn't even demand he have excellent grades; only that he study hard and try.

He had to be trained in wizarding pureblood etiquette and Sirius was sorry to say he hadn't bothered with it in years even before Azkaban. Harry was also to be trained in wizarding customs, and later wizarding law, battle strategies, politics and all the subjects taught at Hogwarts that he desired. What really sounded strange to Sirius was that Harry was not to be taught subservience or to be inferior in any way. Most Masters would have their slaves taught to cook, clean, be submissive or sometimes how to be sex slaves. It was what Sirius had feared the most when he first heard about the ownership.

Whoever Stagnook represented was a 'behind the scenes' type person that wanted Harry to be a well-rounded individual. It boggled the mind.

"Uncle Sirius, you didn't get your broom yet! Aren't you flying with me?" Harry sounded a little disappointed and Sirius was quick to reassure him.

"Oh, of, course Little Prongs; I am going flying with you. Let's go get my broom and we will go outside together."

In a swank restaurant just a few streets off Diagon Alley…

Remus Lupin had been working at this establishment for a few weeks now. He had dressed in one of the sets of robes that had belonged to James and come in for a cup of coffee when, coincidentally, a waitress had quit. Actually she had screamed at the manager about something he had done, but he wasn't concerned. He told the manager he would work for tips only and therefore would not be on the payroll (if he wasn't on the payroll, he technically wasn't hired, werewolves were not allowed to work as decreed by the Ministry).He explained he was a werewolf but the manager wasn't fussed about it, he wanted the free labor.

Remus hadn't taken the job because he needed the money; he still had most of it left in the account Sirius set up. No, he wanted the job for the gossip that could be heard, if one had the super hearing of a werewolf, and he put it to good use. He had been working odd jobs in restaurants and other establishments for the gossip. He was sure the robes that had belonged to James were the reason he was able to get some of those jobs. He found it always easier than when he wore his own worn out and mended clothes. Thank Merlin, Sirius made him take them.

Like today for example. There were two women talking at the table he was waiting on, each taking their time drinking their tea and eating a few scones. "… It's just a disgrace Muriel, they have seven children, and I saw Molly in Diagon Alley the other day with four kids in tow buying, clothes from the used clothing store. I heard that one of the children has a pet rat, a rat mind you that they found. It wasn't even a young rat as the kids were teasing about it missing a toe. You have to do something about it. Next year her twins will be going to school, too. How are they going to pay all the fees for Hogwarts?"

Remus' heart skipped a beat. He inhaled and his heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest. Sirius had said Peter cut off a finger. This could be the break he was waiting for. He needed more information. He needed to know who had so many children and which one had the rat.

"I know but they are stubborn Gryffindors and won't allow me to give them anything, and really, why should I? I didn't tell them to have all those kids. No other pureblood family has that many children. I just don't understand."

Remus went to the table to listen and ask the two women if there was anything else they needed. They had almost finished and Remus was hoping if he brought them fresh cups of tea they would stay longer and talk about the rat that was missing a toe. The women responded in the negative, but the lady named Muriel gave him her card and asked that the afternoon tea be charged to her account.

Weasley, she was a Weasley and everyone knew that Molly Weasley had seven kids. He would have to wait till school was out as he didn't know which child had the pet rat with a missing toe. Then he remembered something else, Molly was a Prewett and Peter was a cousin to the Prewetts. This could be the opportunity he had been waiting for.

A/N Several people have been trying to guess who owns Harry. So for all my other readers, I will tell you the same thing that I have sent in a review response when able to: It is not Severus, Sirius, Remus, the goblins, the elves (be it a high elf or any other), it also is not Lucius. Now I hope I have not frustrated you too much, but the answer is simpler than you think. The entire story will be about fifteen chapters and we will not find out about Harry's ownership until his seventeenth birthday. I promise to post at least two chapters a week, work permitting.

I hope I have answered everyone's questions from the reviews. If I missed something, please let me know. But I still can't tell you how it ends; it would ruin the surprise!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and or made this story an alert, favorite, or favored me as an author. I am very honored that you think so much of my work. I really appreciate it. The next chapter should be up by Saturday. Have a great week.


	7. Justice Served

Disclaimer: Don't own and don't make any money but just like to have fun.

Summary: Lucius Malfoy, at the urging of his son, found the young man standing out by the lake. "Harry, my son wishes to enter into a bonding contract with you." Harry looked at him with sorrowful eyes and stated, "I am sorry, sir; I don't know if my owner will allow it."

Now with the incomparable beta Linda, Thank you Linda!

Meddling in the Affairs of Wizards

Posted 05 June 2010

Chapter 7: Justice Served

It was June of 1988 when Remus finally obtained possession of the rat missing a toe. He had gone to Arthur and Molly Weasley's house with a sad tale of having lost his pet rat and having been looking for it these past five long years. He said he had heard from a friend about a child finding a rat, which was missing a toe, and keeping it. He told them he just wanted to know if it was the same rat and if it was alright.

Needless to say, when Percy Weasley was offered an owl and ten galleons for said creature (as Remus knew that he would be heartbroken to see his familiar go), the boy had no compunction about increasing his status to that of owl owner, and being able to get new robes and books for school. At first, when the young boy's parents protested at the generosity of the man, he said it was for all the years of care given to his precious pet. Given the circumstances, he thought Percy would save the money for later, but he supposed if he were a twelve year old, always getting hand-me-down clothes and books, he would have done the same too.

It was a great day when he walked into the Ministry and into the aurors office with said stunned rat, in a magical cage (so he couldn't escape), and gave his story to the head auror in charge, Rufus Scrimgeour. He asked for two other aurors to come and be witnesses and then took the charms off of the cage once Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room.

"This, my dear friends, is Peter Pettigrew in his animagus form." He said as he watched for a few minutes as the rat inside squealed and ran around, looking for an escape, after the stunner was reversed. It was Moody that told him to open the cage, and then he forced the wizard to change back into a human. He then sent a binding spell upon him and looked at the Head Auror for instructions.

"Peter Pettigrew, we thought you were dead," Scrimgeour said to the man trembling in his restraints.

"Nn n n ooo S s sir," Peter stuttered, "j j jjust hiding from bad people."

"Peter, tell the truth!" Remus growled at him. It seemed the wolf was wanting out so it could take revenge for the Potters.

"That's alright, Lupin," Moody interjected, "I brought a dose of veritaserum and we will make him talk.

The auror stunned the little man and then dropped several drops of the potion into the man's mouth. Only when he knew that the liquid had trickled down the man's throat, did he release him so that he could answer their questions.

"Are you a Death Eater?" "Yes."

"Do you know who betrayed the Potters?" "Yes, I did it."

"Is Sirius Black a Death Eater?" "No, hates dark magic"

"Did Sirius Black at any time have any access to Voldemort?"

The rat cringed at the name.

"Sirius wouldn't go to the Dark Lord for a million galleons. He was a true and faithful friend to James and Lily Potter."

"Who killed the muggles when you were cornered on a London street?"

"I did. I needed the distraction so I could turn into my animagus form and get away."

"Where have you been all this time?"

"With the Weasley family, their boy named Percy found me in the garden and kept me as a pet."

And so the questioning went, on and on for hours. They not only confirmed the facts about Sirius Black's innocence, they were able to get some information about a few of the remaining followers. They still didn't get anything about Voldemort's inner circle, but some of the others may have some information. It was like putting a puzzle together but finding new pieces once you had another piece in place, never knowing how big the puzzle truly was.

Remus Lupin finally was able to leave after they took his statement and had finished with Peter. They had wanted Remus to stay so he could verify some of the facts gathered. Remus wanted to stay to make sure the rat didn't get away and that the ministry did their job and let no one help him escape.

As soon as he finished at the Ministry building, Remus made a rush to Gringotts Bank and asked for Stagnook. He was unavailable but Remus said he would wait.

It took the goblin nearly an hour to finish with his current client. Lucius Malfoy was quietly leaving the goblin's office as Remus was watching from the shadows in the corner. He watched as the Lord Malfoy donned his outer robe and adjusted his gloves, which he always wore no matter the weather, and standing tall, he left the room with a soft click, click of his heals on the stone floor.

Remus saw Stagnook come out of his office and look around finally spying the werewolf in the corner waiting for him. He gave an infinitesimal nod from where he was standing and started back to his office, with Remus following a few meters behind. When Remus finally reached the small office, the goblin was already sitting at his desk waiting for the young man to enter.

"What news have you?" the goblin asked without any of the social pleasantries that were customary.

"It is done, Peter Pettigrew is in Ministry hands and I was there for the questioning, so there is no doubt that at least three aurors including Scrimgeour heard every word," the werewolf answered.

"Did anyone say or hint anything about Harry?" the goblin wanted to know.

"Not a word, he was not mentioned," Remus assured the creature.

"Humph," mumbled the goblin as he opened the desk drawer and fished out a letter. It was a letter to Remus from Sirius Black and he had been given it several days ago. "When we acquired him, I thought at least the wizarding world would miss him or try to check up on him. If this had been a goblin child, you can believe it would not go missing for seven years without so much as a notice that it was missing." The goblins said as he handed over the letter.

"I do not have any more appointments for the day, Mr. Lupin. You may read your letter here if you wish so that you can respond today. If you do not wish to do so, feel free to come back in the morning and I will see to it that Mr. Black gets the reply," the goblin snarled. Remus was getting accustomed to the expressions of the goblins. He knew that some of it was just their nature and some of it was from the way they had been treated by wizards in the past.

He stayed and started reading. It was a rather lengthy parchment and he settled back in the chair after taking a glance at the creature at the desk. The goblin was ignoring him and working quite intensely on some report or other.

Dear Moony,

I hope this note finds you well. I have not heard from you for some time and am anxious to find out how close you are to getting the rat that betrayed us. Little Prongs is doing quite well in his lessons and works hard to achieve excellent results. I wish you were here to see it. He reminds me so much of his mother when he sits at his little desk pondering a question, with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration, and his green eyes lit up with excitement of learning something new. But he looks so much like his father in appearance with his wild dark hair and his glasses along with his love for flying.

I wish you were here. These last months have not been easy as I am more of an action person and not a sit-and-study person. I never realized how you rounded the group out in helping us with our school work and helping us study. You were always the quiet, smart one and I am ashamed to say that I am not sure how much longer I will be able to stay here. I know my first priority is to Harry, but not being able to see other humans and not being allowed past the wards is very troubling indeed.

The letter continued on in this vein. It talked about his conflict between his nature and his duty, and little snippets about the nature and antics of the little boy. The letter never mentioned any names and it never gave a location so at least Sirius was being careful, but Remus knew if he didn't get out at least for a little while, the grim animagus would explode in a fit of temper eventually. He had seen it before when they would have a week's worth of detentions and Sirius couldn't let off some steam.

The letter was signed,

Marauders forever,

Padfoot

Remus looked up from his letter and contemplated what he could put in a reply. Stagnook, as if waiting for him to finish, looked up at that moment and said, "He wants you to come and stay with him, doesn't he." It was more of a statement than a question and Remus could not deny his claim. He sighed and then spoke to the goblin.

"He is not one to stay and study or work, he has always been more of a free spirit and after being cooped up in that prison, I imagine he is feeling quite claustrophobic right now."

"He wants to leave Harry and go on his own." Stagnook was afraid this would happen, but he had taken a risk in having the man brought to them in the first place.

"Sirius was never one to find adventure in a book; he was always the one chasing adventure in the real world." Remus replied.

"He will risk all that we have worked for, just because he cannot contain himself. If you will agree to stay with the child, we can let him go on his way, but again, he will not be allowed to come back and forth until Harry is eleven. Once Harry is in school, he will not have a need to come to the goblin village. I will not risk someone following him around and find out where we reside."

"I understand your anger at Sirius, but he has bonded with Harry now so it will be hard on the little boy. He needs someone stable to spend his time with. I am a werewolf and cannot guarantee the safety of those around me for the three days during the full moon."

"We have discussed this with the rest of the village leaders. We do have a way to keep everyone safe during the full moon, if you would like to come and teach Harry. He is a bright and inquisitive child and will not condemn you for the lycanthropy. Neither do we condemn you."

"Then I will accept the offer to come to your village and help raise Harry," the werewolf said. "I will need to know what will be required of me."

"You will be required to teach Harry, you will be paid a salary and given a small place to live. On the full moons we will change the wards so that you can't come out and no one can go in. You are to spend time with Harry and help him become a better human. He doesn't understand all their customs as he has been raised with goblins for as long as he can remember. When he starts his schooling at Hogwarts, he must be able to blend in with other humans and act accordingly, no matter how distasteful it may be."


	8. Harry Meets Remus

Disclaimer: Don't own and don't make any money but just like to have fun.

Summary: Lucius Malfoy, at the urging of his son, found the young man standing out by the lake. "Harry, my son wishes to enter into a bonding contract with you." Harry looked at him with sorrowful eyes and stated, "I am sorry, sir; I don't know if my owner will allow it."

Now with the incomparable beta Linda, Thank you Linda!

Meddling in the Affairs of Wizards

Posted 05 June 2010

Chapter 8: Harry Meets Remus

It was a couple of days later and Remus was back in Stagnook's office ready to be transported to the goblin village. He had never really thought about where goblins might live or how they traveled to and from work. If fact, the only place he had ever seen them was at the bank.

Stagnook was ready to take the werewolf to the village. He had taken a half day off work and cleared all his appointments, so that he could introduce the man to his young charge, after his morning lessons. He hoped this would work, because it was evident that Sirius Black, although he very much loved the child, was not cut out for the current situation and he didn't want Harry to grieve as humans often did when left alone by a loved one.

The change in Harry was quite startling. He was picking up on some of the more human customs and expressions as was the plan all along. It would not do for the child to act like a goblin instead of a human when he started school. The child had also picked up on his English language quite a bit with the correct expressions for the area in which he was supposedly raised.

Remus was sitting in the same room Sirius had been when he met Harry. He looked around the room and noticed that everything was a little shorter than he was accustomed to, obviously to accommodate the smaller stature of the goblin physique. All the furniture was heavy wood and hand crafted and the cushions on the chairs and sofa were of the finest leather. All in all it was a very handsome room with very little feminine touches. Remus wondered if there was a wife somewhere or if the goblin was raising his own children by himself.

He finally could hear Harry, Sirius and Stagnook talking as they were approaching the room from the hallway. Harry was the first in the room and stopped abruptly to look at the man sitting down.

Remus swiftly rose from his seat and stared at the young boy before grinning at the next person to walk in.

"Moony!" cried a voice he hadn't heard in a while. "You came!"

"Of course I came, Sirius," replied the werewolf. "I couldn't let you have all the fun in teaching Little Prongs how to prank and cause mayhem."

"Not too much mayhem around here Moony, but lots of teaching. You would not believe what this kid can soak up in his brain. I bet he could out test any first or second year in Hogwarts," Sirius bragged on his godson. He was proud of his ability to study and understand things way beyond his years, but he was worried that he needed to play more and be a kid too.

"My, my, that is something," Remus replied. He, of course, thought Sirius was exaggerating as usual. "Hello, Harry. I am Remus Lupin, and was a friend of your parents."

"I know. Sirius showed me memories of the Marauders when you were in school. When he came here, I didn't know anything about my parents." Harry stepped forward and put out his hand to shake with Remus. "I am very pleased to meet you, Mr. Lupin."

"Oh, Harry, I am very pleased to meet you, too." Remus said as he shook the small hand firmly. "But you don't have to call me Mr. Lupin; you may call me Remus or Uncle Remus if you are comfortable with that."

Harry nodded his head in understanding and thanks then asked, "Have you come to teach me, too? Uncle Sirius says you are better at some subjects that he is, especially Runes and Arithmancy."

"Well, let's just say that Sirius had other pursuits in school." Remus chuckled at the young boy. He certainly was not going to tell him about some of the other man's exploits with partners while in school.

"Mr. Lupin," Stagnook said to get his attention, "I will leave you to visit with your hosts. Sirius knows where you will be staying and I will let Harry show you around. We dine at six sharp," the goblin stated before leaving the room.

"So Harry, do you know anything about Runes or Arithmancy?" Remus asked the child. He didn't really know what to talk about, not having known him for a long time now.

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, sir. Sorsens teaches me the Elvin and goblin runes and maths, but I don't know the wizard ones yet. From what I have read, they are very different."

"I didn't realize they had different Runes," Remus mentioned.

"Yes, sir, but I know they won't teach that at the wizard school, so I am learning them now." Harry informed him.

"That's very impressive, Harry. What else are you learning?" Remus asked the child with interest.

"Um, potions, languages, charms, transfiguration, defense, basic wards, physical training, Elvin and goblin magic; I think that's all. I don't study all those every day, but I have lessons in them at least once a week." Harry said. Remus wondered if he knew how extraordinary that was.

"Gibbennook says that I need to learn as much as possible before I get to Hogwarts. There were bad people that killed my parents and the more I know, the more I can protect myself." Harry stated importantly, and then lowered his voice in a conspiratorial whisper, "I just think he wants me to do well in my studies so I can get a good job. That's what goblins do, you know."

Remus smiled at the child's obvious interpretation of the situation. It was cute to see his mind working on the problem and coming up with a logical answer.

Harry, who obviously had enough of the questions, took Remus by the hand and asked excitedly, "Uncle Remus, want to come and see me fly? Sirius brought me my Dad's old broom that he used when he was a Seeker!" He then started pulling Remus out the door, down the hallway and outside.

And just that fast, the boy-who-lived accepted the werewolf into his life.

Later that evening…

"So, are you going to stay, or will you leave Harry for greener pastures?" Remus asked his old friend. He knew more than anyone else how Sirius hated being penned in, and although they had the run of the village, he knew Sirius loved to move around and travel. They had spoken of it often while in school.

"I will stay till Harry's eighth birthday. It is in a little over one month. I will then tell him that I have to go away for a while for work and hope that he can forgive me for leaving. I will only do this if you will stay." Sirius explained to the man sitting next to him.

"And what if I say he needs both of us? He needs to know that people care about him. Why is he living here in the first place?" Remus had a point, but Sirius knew he was going stir crazy in this place.

"You have to ask Stagnook, I cannot tell you." Sirius said before changing the topic of conversation to safer avenues.

The next morning, Remus did exactly that. He cornered Stagnook after they all had breakfast together and asked him why Harry was here and not in the wizarding world. There were others that could care for him and bring him up in the practices and beliefs of his own people.

After setting up silencing spells and wards around the room so they could not be overheard or interrupted he said, "Harry Potter has been entrusted into my care by his owners."

Remus sat in a chair, hard. He looked at the goblin to see if this was a joke or something, but couldn't imagine a goblin with a sense of humor to save his life. "What… Who… how…" He couldn't even form a complete sentence so much was the shock of the idea.

"Petunia Dursley and her husband were starving the child and I won't even try to guess how often they let him sleep in his own waste because they wouldn't change his nappy. Harry has a talisman around his neck that was given to James and Lily when they saved the goblin children in the alleyway behind Gringotts. I am assuming you knew about that?"

Remus nodded at the small creature in front of him then gestured with his hand for the goblin to continue.

"They put it on Harry upon his birth, it is part of the reason the killing curse didn't work. It helped protect him. Lily's sacrifice was the other reason. The talisman told us the child was in great danger and after investigating the problem, the bank arranged for the baby to be bought on behalf of a wizard client. He is to stay here until he is eleven and can attend Hogwarts. After that, he will spend summers here until he is seventeen. At that time the wizard who owns him will decide what he wants him to do."

"But all this education on a slave, it's not exactly the normal procedure." Remus said, finally getting his voice back and his thoughts together. "Not that I am complaining, he needs his education, but why all this subterfuge?"

"Your Headmaster Dumbledore circumvented the Potter's will to place the boy there; do you really think he wouldn't do it again?"

"But why, it doesn't make any sense!" Remus was getting frustrated with the situation.

"He feels the wards are what the child needs. He still thinks Harry resides with his Aunt and Uncle, but they readily sold him just six weeks after they found him on their doorstep. I don't pretend to understand you wizards, but I think that Dumbledore may be getting too old to fight in this war."

"You could be correct in your assumption, but to sell your own nephew…" Remus had not realized that Petunia was that bad to do something so monstrous.

"Indeed."

"And the education? It can't be cheep to educate him so fully on all the subjects he is currently taking." Remus wanted to know what they were training Harry for. He hoped it wasn't to be some kind of menial slave.

"What would you have us do? Keep him ignorant? He is treated and trained as all goblin children are. He may need to be a tutor or a protector for children. There are many things that he may need to do for his owner that require an education. Perhaps he is to work in one of the businesses the owner has."

Remus nodded and gave a brief sigh of relief. It didn't sound as if the owner wanted to mistreat Harry in any way, he just didn't know what he could do about it. Perhaps Sirius would try to buy him from whoever owned him now. No wonder the man was going stir crazy. Knowing all of this and not being able to do anything about it.

"Mr. Lupin?" Stagnook said to get him out of his stupor. "Harry doesn't know about his owner and is not to be told until his tenth birthday. I will be the one to inform him, as he has been with me the longest. Do you understand?"

"I understand; this is not exactly something I want to tell him anyway. I just hope this information does not destroy him when he finds out." Remus murmured with a frown. How did one go about telling a child they were not ever going to be free?


	9. Happy Birthday Blues

Disclaimer: Don't own and don't make any money but just like to have fun.

Summary: Lucius Malfoy, at the urging of his son, found the young man standing out by the lake. "Harry, my son wishes to enter into a bonding contract with you." Harry looked at him with sorrowful eyes and stated, "I am sorry, sir; I don't know if my owner will allow it."

Now with the incomparable beta Linda, Thank you Linda!

Meddling in the Affairs of Wizards

Posted 09 June 2010

Chapter 9: Happy Birthday Blues

Remus, Sirius and Harry settled down into a comfortable routine. In the morning, Harry continued with his lessons from Master Sorsens, but in the afternoons he would spend time learning from Remus and Sirius. Harry loved getting a different perspective about his parents from the other man. Remus had different experiences with his mother than Sirius, mostly the study sessions and learning new things. He even learned about their different friends and also their enemies. Sirius was always talking about someone he called Snivellous, but Harry didn't think that was a very nice thing to do.

Harry's eighth birthday was just a week away and he was getting excited. It was special because this year he had human friends to celebrate with. He had never had humans in the village to play with before. Although, he thought, one does not really play games with adults, but at least they had known his parents and had become some sort of parental figures in the process.

In the goblin world, there would be no celebration other than the customary greeting. "May your gold flow freely on your advancing day." It wasn't much, but it was what Harry was accustomed to. This year he overheard Remus and Sirius discussing what they should get him and he knew it was a human ritual to give presents to the birthday person. It seemed strange, when they had already given him so much already. Nothing could top getting some of his parents' possessions and being able to study like a real wizard.

Harry's goblin friends came over for some cake and ice cream. It was a human tradition and they were just as curious about it as Harry was. Sirius transformed into Padfoot and chased the children around, making them laugh finally after the goblins found out when they were caught; they got big sloppy wet doggy kisses. It was a good day all around. Remus and Sirius had given Harry some books he had been asking for and a children's watch he wanted. The party was not extravagant as according to Stagnook's wishes and everything was provided by Harry's unknown benefactor.

It was that evening that Padfoot had to tell Harry he was leaving for a while. He was not looking forward to the conversation but he had become responsible enough to know what needed to be done. His plan was to go back to the auror department and see about finishing his training. From there he would have access to the Ministry records to determine if Harry's ownership was a matter of record. If it was, then he could find out who his owner was and try to buy him back.

But later that day, when Sirius confronted his godson, he didn't get the reaction he thought he would. Actually, Harry took it much better than Sirius, who was most anxious about it.

"So, when are you going to come back, Uncle Siri?" Harry asked with an open expression and a question in his verdant eyes.

"I don't know, Harry. I am going to work, and will need to train for awhile, and then work with the aurors."

"That's like a really important job, isn't it Uncle Siri?" Harry said in a subdued, quiet voice. He knew all about adults working, it was the goblin way to grow up and work hard.

Sirius stooped down to bring himself to the same height as the child in front of him and smiled saying, "Yes, it's like a really important job." Harry never ceased to amaze him. His grasp on the world around him was much better than some children twice his age.

"Then while you are gone, I will be extra good and learn everything I can, to make you proud of me. Then when you come back, maybe you won't have to leave again," the little boy said as he stood tall and stoic.

"Oh, Harry, I am already very proud of you and would love to stay with you all the time. There are some bad people out there, some that would want to harm you, and I need to make sure they can't. Do you understand?" Sirius didn't want to frighten the child; he had never really been taught about Voldemort and his followers, only that his parents were killed by a very bad wizard.

"Are you doing this so I can be safe at school?" Harry asked. He knew he was kept safe in the goblin village and that he would be leaving for Hogwarts in a few years.

"That is exactly correct, Harry." Sirius answered him. "I want to make sure you are safe. Uncle Remus has already been doing that before he got here, but now it is my turn while he teaches you. "

Harry looked as if he were thinking about what Sirius said and then asked him, "So when I go to school, I can see you both?"

"We will see. We don't work at the school, but on weekends we will be allowed to see you sometimes. It will depend on your classes and homework, and your grades. So if you study hard and get good grades, we could possibly come and get you to spend a day in Hogsmead. I am your legal Godfather and would have the right to spend the day with you." Sirius explained as he remembered some of the rules governing the school.

"We can read Hogwarts: A History, and learn some of the rules for students and visitations," Remus interrupted. He knew there was a copy of the book in Lily's things buried with the seventh year books. Harry and turned and nodded at him, making a mental note to start as soon as Sirius left.

"How soon are you leaving, Uncle Siri?" Harry asked. In spite of his stoic manner, he was going to miss his Uncle very much.

"We have a week before I leave, cub. We will make the most of it."

The week passed very quickly and soon it was time for Sirius to go. Harry put up a good front so his Uncle would not see how sad he was, but he had an idea that Uncle Siri knew anyway. He promised to write Harry as often as possible and to come back as soon as he could.

Even Harry knew it would be a long time.

One year later…

"Uncle Remus, Uncle Remus!" the rambunctious boy was racing from his caregiver with parchment in hand. "He wrote me a letter!"

It had been almost a month since they had heard from Sirius Black. He usually wrote every two weeks and given his outgoing, carefree, lackadaisical nature, that was saying something. "Look Uncle Remy, he sent one for you too!" the child said as he waved another parchment in front of the man's face.

"Good, then why don't you read yours and I will read mine and you can tell me what he said."

"He sent a gift, too, but I didn't open it yet." Harry told the werewolf, lowering his voice in confidence. Since it was not a custom for goblins to give gifts to one another for things like birthdays and anniversaries, he didn't want to say too much with his goblin friends not far away.

Goblins only celebrated occasions like the day the battle of 1512 was won or something of very historic significance around great feats of accomplishments. Sometimes there would be an annual celebration of a hire date, but usually the goblin would get another account to handle. This was the mark of great honor.

Remus smiled as Harry ran to go get the present that he had left at Stagnook's side. He had so much energy for a little boy, but then most little boys did. Today was his ninth birthday and Remus was missing his old friend Sirius, who should be celebrating with them. He thanked the gods that he was in the middle of the full moons; He needed his strength to keep up with Harry. He opened up the parchment and began to read.

Dear Moony,

I hope all is going well with you. The little one's letters are always full of fun and I really wish I could visit.

I have been through many boxes of the ministry files but still have not found anything about our cub and his present owner. I was hoping to have reclaimed him by now. For what it's worth, I am sorry I am not there to join in the festivities. I missed so much of his life.

I have to be careful around here. Mad-eye Moody keeps giving me the evil eye, like he doesn't believe I was not a follower of … well you know.

Work has been interesting. There are still V… supporters around and we have caught quite a few in the past few months. You would think they would find a way to remove that, Merlin awful, tattoo on their arm. It gives them away every time. Glamour charms don't even work on it.

Give Little Prongs a big hug for me and tell him I hope to have things finished so I can visit next year. Tell him that no matter what happens, I will be there for his first Diagon Alley trip to get his school supplies.

Marauders forever,

Padfoot

Harry came running back to Remus with a book in his hand. "Look, Uncle Remus! He found just what I asked for! Charms for the Exceptional Witch or Wizard. It's just full of spells on how to do decorations, and some jokes, and making the bed and some cooking spells. I saw it in a catalog that I found in the library and told Uncle Siri about it."

"That's really great cub, now we have some more spells to practice. By the time you get to Hogwarts, you will be completely self sufficient." He laughed as Harry gave him a sly grin thinking about all the spells he could do.

It was very fortunate for them that the Ministry of Magic could not govern over the goblin village. Actually, no wizard or witch was allowed into the area, Harry had been the exception because of his parent's great courage. Goblins admired great courage.

Another year later…

It was Harry's tenth birthday and although he didn't know it yet, Sirius was coming for a month to visit. He had taken a leave of absence on the pretext of some personal business. Well, actually, the personal business part was true; he just didn't tell them it was for Harry's benefit.

No one in the wizarding world even knew he had gone missing. It amazed Sirius that no one checked up on the child to find out how he was doing. However, he was not going to complain as it worked out in his favor.

He saw Harry first as he was playing with his friends. The child had grown and was more than a head taller than most of the guests here. Goblins usually grew to about one meter give or take a few centimeters. Harry was about 1.4 meters tall and perhaps 5 1/2 stones heavy, a good stone or two heavier than any goblin there and quite a bit taller too.

This year Sirius had brought him his usual book, but he also brought him his first wizard tent. Harry had never seen a tent, but Uncle Remy had talked about camping outside on a nice cool night and had told Sirius that the cub had never been camping.

It was that night that Sirius, Stagnook and Remus sat Harry down to have 'the talk.' "Harry, there is something we need to tell you so that you will be prepared for later." Sirius started the conversation.

"Harry, you know that we obtained you from some of your relatives with whom you were left." Stagnook started at the same time.

All three adults looked at each other and Sirius and Remus then nodded to Stagnook. He could tell Harry about what happened better than the two of them could.

When Stagnook finished speaking, Harry just looked at him and asked, "What does that mean? Am I to answer to someone else?"

"No more so than you have been to me or the other adults. You are to continue learning and growing and upon your seventeenth birthday, you will be told who owns you and what you are to do." Stagnook said.

"But what if I want to get married or work somewhere? I can't do anything without the approval of another?" Harry was clearly distressed.

"Look at me, Harry," Stagnook said pointedly. "Have I ever denied you what you need or failed to help you learn and grow?"

"No, Gibbennook, you have been most fair and gracious with me. You have taught me well." Harry replied.

"Then nothing has changed. The ownership was in part to keep you safe from people prying into your life. I believe you will be glad of this protection in the future," the goblin predicted. "Do not fret about this any more."

"Of course not, Gibbennook; thank you."

He was then presented with a book called, 'The Boy Who Lived' telling about the death of Harry's parents and how he defeated You-Know-Who. They talked and answered his questions until a very late hour.

A/N Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. I should have mentioned earlier that Harry is not a horcrux in this story. The talisman prevented it. I will say that a few of you have guessed who his owner is. Please don't be mad if you notice I took down your review that gave the answer away. I wanted others to be able to guess or to be surprised at the end.


	10. Hogwarts, Here I Come!

Disclaimer: Don't own and don't make any money but just like to have fun.

Summary: Lucius Malfoy, at the urging of his son, found the young man standing out by the lake. "Harry, my son wishes to enter into a bonding contract with you." Harry looked at him with sorrowful eyes and stated, "I am sorry, sir; I don't know if my owner will allow it."

Now with the incomparable beta Linda, Thank you Linda!

Meddling in the Affairs of Wizards

Posted 12 June 2010

Chapter 10: Hogwarts, Here I Come!

Sirius was not happy to leave Harry again so soon after his tenth birthday. They did go camping together, though. He, Remus and Harry had spent quite a few nights in the wizard tent that was more like a small three bedroom house on the inside. As it was August, they used cooling charms, cooked their food over the campfire and told ghost stories. It was the best time Harry had ever had.

Sirius promised to be back soon. This time Harry was not as stoic, and allowed his face to show his emotions; he was so very sad to see Sirius go so soon! He loved Remus but he wanted his Godfather there, too.

Harry missed Sirius more this time, but he knew that his Godfather was working on making it safer for him to go to school.

Gibbennook had stressed ever since he had taken Harry in, that he must protect himself first and then worry about others. If he got hurt, he couldn't help anyone. It didn't occur to Harry to question this; it just was a basic law he had to learn. He learned some defense spells mostly shields, but a stunner and petrifying spell too. He also learned how to cook, keep clean, and keep warm or cool depending on the weather. In the forest close by, Remus took him to show him roots and berries that were good to eat and the ones that were poisonous and should be avoided. Everything that he could learn about survival, Remus taught him. This is where the werewolf excelled.

Before Harry knew it, the time flew by and it was July 30, 1991.

"Uncle Remus?" Harry said the next morning at breakfast. "Do you think Uncle Sirius will be coming today?"

"Most certainly, Little Prongs," said a voice coming from the hallway. Sirius had just arrived by portkey from the bank. Stagnook took great care that no followed the wizard when he came to visit. It was a long and arduous process which involved making sure all employees had left, spending the night inside the bank and then sweeping the area for anyone who didn't belong. On top of that, Stagnook had him switch rooms several times-some by portkey and some by cart, and then some by just walking. Only after he had spent several hours changing rooms and directions was he allowed to come here this morning.

"Uncle Sirius!" Harry cried at when he heard his Godfather's voice. "You're here!" he screamed as he got up from the table and rushed to give the man a hug, and then tried to wrap himself around his Godfather as Harry had done when he was eight.

"Whoa, there, cub," the man said. "You are not as little as you used to be. Another few years and you will be as big as I am," Sirius admonished the young man as he barreled into him and almost knocked him over. He was strong too, if the hug was anything to go by.

"So, you will never guess what I have," Sirius teased Harry as he held up a letter with a Hogwarts seal.

"It's my letter! My letter!" Harry shouted happily as he jumped up and down. "How did you get it Uncle Siri?"

"It was delivered to Stagnook at the bank and he gave it to me to give to you. Do you want to read it?"

"I already know what it says. It says I have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! All the letters are the same and Mum and Dad have theirs in the family photo album under a preservation charm. Can we do that with mine too?"

"Of course we can, cub, but aren't you ready to go to Diagon Alley yet?" the man asked. He could see the excitement in the green eyes and on that cute face. His glasses had been knocked askew when he had tackled Sirius. _If he had any more energy_, Sirius thought, _the child would explode._

"Alright, then, Harry, first things first," Remus said. "You need to write your reply to Hogwarts, so they will know you received your letter and you will be coming." He didn't want the other two to go off on a tangent, and forgot about the acceptance letter that was required of every student planning to attend the school.

"Oh, I forgot!" Harry said as he ran to fetch his parchment and quill. When he sat back at the table, he very carefully penned a note.

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore:

I am pleased to accept your invitation to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My Godfather will be taking me to Diagon Alley to obtain my required materials and I will be on the train for September 1.

Wizard-in-training,

Harry James Potter

"Harry," Sirius said as he looked over the note before placing it in his pocket, "that is a very well thought out and written response."

Harry smiled at his Godfather in thanks and anxiously said "Can we go now?"

Remus, Sirius and Harry all took a portkey to Gringotts, where they got some of Harry's money and went shopping. It was the first time Harry had been in the wizarding world since his parents died and the first time he would be around so many humans. He was both excited and apprehensive at the same time, but he knew Uncle Siri and Uncle Remus were there to protect him and he felt safe in their presence.

Meanwhile at a castle in Scotland...

No one noticed the letter had gone out addressed to: Harry J. Potter, c/o Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley. No one noticed that his acceptance letter was put with the rest that had arrived by owl and not special muggle post, and no one noticed that it was properly stamped with the Potter Crest as all correspondence in the wizarding world should be. The letter was placed into the pile by the house elves with the other letters that had arrived.

"Oh, look, Albus," the Deputy Headmistress said in conversation as they sorted through the mail, "Harry Potter's letter says his Godfather will be helping him 'obtain' his materials.' Isn't that cute? It's a much nicer letter than some of the others. Perhaps those muggles are not so bad after all. They at least have taught him some manners."

"Hmm, Sirius Black?" he said offhandedly. "I didn't know he was in touch with them. Harry's relatives had insisted that they not be contacted by our world. I wonder how he managed it. Well, maybe because he is the boy's Godfather, they let him keep in touch."

The old man dismissed the subject as other letters were read and filled away. Student files were started with the letters of acceptance and then they would fill out the schedules.

Back at Diagon Alley...

The first task of the day was to get his wand. Sirius and Remus both were excited for Harry as a wizard's own wand was very special. Harry had been using his parents' for the last three years now with great results. They were looking forward to seeing what he could do with one of his own. Of course they probably were a little prejudiced, but they thought Harry was going to make a great wizard.

As they left the wand shop over an hour later, Harry asked, "Uncle Remus, do you really think this is the brother wand to Voldemort's?" He was in awe but the others were not so happy about it.

"Mr. Ollivander would not have said it, if it were not true. You need to be very careful of that wand and don't lose it," Remus replied. "The wand chooses the wizard, Harry, don't forget that."

Harry nodded as they made their way to the apothecary. Although he had all the instruments his parents used, he needed the ingredients required for the first years.

They didn't go to Flourish and Blotts as Harry insisted that he would use his parent's books. He didn't want to go to Madame Malkin's, either. He would wear the robes his father had. They were very well preserved, but Sirius insisted on at least two new sets. He knew Harry could afford it, but the child had been raised with the frugal nature of the goblins.

When they entered Madam Malkin's, she was busy with another boy and Harry waited for his turn. Sirius and Remus had left him there to go look at another shop. Both boys were standing side by side for a few moments as an assistant came to help. The blond haired young man turned to the dark one and said, "You must be starting Hogwarts too. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Do you know what house you are going to be in?"

Harry stuck out his hand in response to Draco's actions and said "Hi, pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Harry..." but before their hands met, they were interrupted.

"Come along Draco, we have many more stops to make. You have plenty of time to socialize on the train and during school all year," said a female voice from the doorway.

"Coming, Mother," Draco responded immediately. Then he turned back to Harry and said, "Bye, see you on the train!"

One month later...

It was an hour before the train, the Hogwarts Express, was to leave. Harry, accompanied by his two Uncles, was casually making his way to Platform 9 3/4. While Sirius and Remus were reminiscing of their past school days, Harry was busy with looking, gobsmacked, at the train. He had never seen a train up close before.

Since it was early and there were very few people around, Sirius and Remus got on the train with Harry and helped him settle into a compartment. Harry was actually looking forward to making some new friends and both men had been telling him about the different families that were in the wizarding world. The Malfoy family was a dark wizarding family. Lucius Malfoy, however, was a spy during the war. He did not approve of the way the Dark Lord went about killing more magical families, including purebloods, in his mission to rule the world. The Bones family, they were sure, had a child starting this year also, and so did the Weasley family.

Finally it was half past ten, and the station started filling up, and Remus and Sirius left Harry on the train to make their way home. Just as they were leaving Sirius saw his cousin, Narcissa Malfoy.

While they greeted each other, Draco asked if he could go find his cousin's godchild. After getting directions from Sirius, he made his way to Harry's compartment.

"Hi, Harry; remember me?" the young lad said as he extended his hand.

"Sure, you're Draco; we were interrupted at Madam Malkin's. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"I know, your Godfather is my mother's cousin," Draco said, just as their hands connected. At first there was a slight electrical shock, then a warm glow that traveled up their arms as they shook hands together.

"Wow! Is that supposed to happen like that?" Harry asked the other boy.

"I never felt that before. I will have to owl Father about it after we get to school."

The two of them stayed in the compartment and watched the mad rush of people in the station. It seemed like more than half the school came in the last ten minutes or so, trying to board the train all at once. Harry could only repeat to himself what Gibbennook would say, "wizards do not value time, and they are always late."

A few minutes later a red-headed boy came in and asked if he could sit with them. Harry, of course, said "Sure," not paying attention to Draco or the look on his face.

"Sorry, all the other compartments are full. I'm Ron Weasley, by the way. Are you two first years, too?"

Harry nodded and Draco remained as motionless as a statue.

"I'm Harry and this is Draco," Harry said as he held out his hand to shake with the other boy.

At first Draco thought the same thing happened with the other boy as happened with him when he shook hands with Harry, then he realized it was something else. "Wow, you must be Harry Potter! I know all about you!" the boy's face was awestruck. "Do you really have the..."

"The what?"

"The scar."

Harry felt uncomfortable; he didn't want people to be friends with him because of a scar or because someone knew all about him, somehow. He wanted friends because people liked him. Draco hadn't mentioned anything like that when they met. "Uh, yeah, I have a scar."

"Do you really? Can I see it?" As the red headed boy got out of his seat to brush Harry's hair aside so he could see, Draco stepped up and said, "Where are your manners, Weasley?" That was when Ron realized that Draco was a Malfoy and quickly made an excuse to leave.

"Will everyone be like that?" Harry asked his new friend.

"Like what?"

"Think they know me because of a scar and something they read in a book. How can people possibly know me, if they never met me?"

"Don't worry about it Harry, there will be some people like that, but they will get to know you and forget all the other stuff they read in a book. I don't feel that way about you," Draco tried to reassure his friend.

A few other children entered the compartment and introduced themselves and left or some stayed as they knew Draco and wanted to chat to pass the time. No one else tried to look at his scar though and for that Harry was very thankful.

When the trolley came, Harry and Draco both purchased some of the treats. Harry had been given quite a bit of money by his Uncle Sirius, but he didn't feel right spending it. He had never had money to spend before. He did get a few chocolate frogs though, as he saw the other children doing. I seemed as if it was the normal thing to do.

At the castle and after the boat ride…

They were all standing in line and Harry was looking around trying to see everything. This magical world was so much different than the one he was raised in. Gibbennook had warned him that everyone thought he was raised in the muggle world, because he was left with his aunt. He thought if he found some really good friends, he could tell them the truth. He wasn't worried about the others.

Now it was his turn, and he slowly walked up to the stool with the hat. Professor McGonagall had just called out his name and he slowly put the hat on his head. "Ah!" the hat said as it slipped down over his head. "Harry Potter, now what are we to do with you?"


	11. Sorting and Settling In

Disclaimer: Don't own and don't make any money but just like to have fun.

Summary: Lucius Malfoy, at the urging of his son, found the young man standing out by the lake. "Harry, my son wishes to enter into a bonding contract with you." Harry looked at him with sorrowful eyes and stated, "I am sorry, sir; I don't know if my owner will allow it."

Meddling in the Affairs of Wizards

Posted 27 June 2010

Chapter 11: Sorting and Settling In

"Ah," the hat startled Harry, "now where to put you."

"How do you pick what house we go into?" Harry asked the hat.

"It's all here, in your head, but where to place you. Your parents were Gryffindor, a fine house that is."

"But someone in Gryffindor betrayed my parents."

"Yes, but not everyone is like that. Ravenclaw is the house of study and knowledge."

"I like to learn, but that is what school is for, I don't need Ravenclaw for that."

"Hmmmm, well Hufflepuff is the house of loyalty, which could be a good place for you."

"But I may go unchallenged and that would not help me advance."

"The house of Slytherin would help you to greatness; yes it's all here in your head."

"But Voldemort and many of his followers are from there and may want to harm me."

"Yes, so where do you think you should go?"

"Aren't you supposed to answer that question?" Harry queried, getting worried there was no place for him.

"Ah, well the house of snakes takes care of their own and will help you develop a good strong mind. A snake speaker, too, so you should go to…

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry sighed in relief as the hat finally made its decision. No one else had taken that long to sort and he was starting to get nervous. As he got off the stool, he noticed the silence in the Great Hall as he slowly made his way to the Slytherin table. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest, he was sure everyone else could hear it. The click of the heels of his shoes against the stone floor, sounded like a cacophony against the silence of the room. Finally he reached the table and sat next to Draco who had cleared a seat for him. It was not until he arrived at the table, that the next name was, at last, called out breaking the deafening quiet.

The rest of the evening went by uneventfully as Dumbledore made his announcements. No one was to go to the Dark Forest, and no one was to go to the third floor corridor. When the food came everyone turned their attention away from Harry and started their meal. The raven haired first year was then able to calm and he serve himself a healthy helping of vegetables and chicken.

When they finally were in the common room, whose door was guarded by Salazar Slytherin, Harry met some of his other house mates. Many of them he had met on the train, but there were others he hadn't.

When they were eventually shown to their dormitories, they found their trunks already by their assigned beds. Draco and Harry's beds were three apart so Draco immediately had the other boy move so he and Harry could be together. Since Draco was his first friend on the train, and was related to his Godfather, Harry was happy and he felt safer and not quite so alone.

Harry finally got settled and put up some of his things. But when it came time to get into bed, he pulled his trunk into the bed with him and dug out something and set it up. Draco, who was watching the whole procedure was puzzled as Harry drew the curtains closed around his bed with his trunk still inside. He wondered how Harry was going to sleep with that big old trunk taking up half the room. When he tried to open the curtains, they were stuck shut, so he shrugged and went to sleep.

The next morning, he again tried to open the curtains, but while he was pulling on them, Harry stepped out, hair still a little damp as if he just came from a shower and he was wearing his uniform to start the school day.

"Harry, when did you get up?" Draco looked at the boy amazed.

"About half an hour ago," he replied. "Are you ready to go to breakfast?"

"Sure" Draco said still puzzled at what he was seeing. He knew Harry had not been in the bathroom and he looked like he slept fine so he must have been able to sleep around his trunk, which was still sitting on the bed.

After they sat down Hedwig swooped in and landed next to his plate. She had been a birthday present from his uncles, Sirius and Remus, the day they went to Diagon Alley. Uncle Sirius said it was because he was not allowed to have a broom at school yet. Harry attached two different letters, telling Hedwig to deliver the one for Uncle Remus first. It wouldn't do for anyone to see his letter with Sirius'.

It wasn't until Friday that they had their first double potions class with the Gryffindors. Professor Snape had so far ignored Harry in his house and occasionally snarled at him. He was a little apprehensive about the class, but he knew he loved potions and knew he would do well.

When Professor Snape called the roll, he paused over Harry's name and sneered, "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity." A few of the Gryffindors sniggered, but for the most part Harry was able to ignore it.

"Potter, what would I get if I added asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry immediately got up to stand at attention next to his chair. "The Draft of Living Death, sir."

"What are you doing, Potter?"

"Standing at attention to answer your question with the proper respect, Sir."

"Where did you learn this?" again the Gryffindors giggled.

"From my previous instructors, Sir."

"I see, you must have gone to a fine school then, and yet," Snape came to the desk and picked up Harry's text book, "your book is about twenty years old. Tell me Potter; didn't you get new text books?"

"No sir."

"And, why did you not obtain new text books?" Snape snarled. "Why did you find it necessary to buy used ones?"

"I didn't buy used ones, Sir. My text books were my mother's and they are among the few things I have left of her. I chose to use them after making sure that the texts have not changed or updating the ones that had."

Snape looked thoughtful, but said nothing as he, almost reverently, put the book back down and went back to the front of the class. He didn't say another word directly to Harry.

It wasn't until three days later, Draco found out Harry's secret. Harry was living in a tent that was erected on his bed. Draco was shocked when Harry showed him the inside.

"Harry, you can't have this here. And you have house elves. You are not allowed personal house elves at Hogwarts!"

"The code says you are not allowed personal house elves in Hogwarts. They are not in Hogwarts, they are in my tent. The codes allow for some personal items, and do not specifically say you may not have tents."

"But why did you need all this room?"

"It has my personal library and the elves live in it. It gives me plenty of quiet study room. I don't need to go to the library when I can use the books I have here. It is more convenient. Also, the elves are here to protect me and can do so while I sleep."

"But there is no safer place than Hogwarts."

"Draco, I am reported to have killed the Dark Lord when I was fifteen months old. No where is safe for me. I have to take my own precautions. In any strategic battle maneuver it is best to pick your high ground and stay. Don't make yourself a target by roaming through enemy territory."

"Potter, you are one strange kid, do you know that?"

"I'm Harry Potter; I thought everyone knew I was strange. They keep looking at me like I am."

Draco grinned and nodded. He acceded that Harry was correct. In fact, he wished he had thought of this. It was way more comfortable and they could have private conversations without being overheard.

"Harry, father sent me a letter explaining what happened when we shook hands. Do you want to read it?" Draco asked.

Dear Draco,

It is not common for two wizards to have a jolt of recognition when shaking hands or touching in some way, but it does happen. It means that your magic is sympathetic to each other. Some say it is a sign of being soulmates, but this is not always true.

You will have to wait a few years to really be sure of what it may mean, but I would assume you will be good friends in any case. You would do well to encourage each other in your studies at this time.

Love,

Father

Halloween came and Quirrell ran into the Great Hall screaming about a troll. Harry overheard Ron and his friends saying the Know-It-All was in the girl's bathroom. Harry immediately told the Prefect, who in turn told Snape, who told McGonagall. They got her out of there while Harry and Draco made their way to their common room with their fellow Slytherins.

When Draco wanted to follow Ron and his little Gryffindors around to find out what they were doing, it was Harry that talked him out of it.

"It is more than my life is worth to have Gibbennook angry with me for getting into trouble. We have a potions class tomorrow and should go over the instructions of what we will be brewing next." They retired to Harry's 'extra rooms' and went to study.

"Who's Gibbennook?" Draco asked.

"My caretaker."

For Christmas, Harry went to his Uncle Sirius' house. His Uncle Remus was there and the three of them had a nice visit together. They even visited the Malfoy family one day. The Black library was very extensive so Harry borrowed some of the books and worked on his assignments. He was surprised when a delivery came from Hogwarts and he was given his father's invisibility cloak.

By the middle of the term, Draco and Harry had top marks, in spite of the Gryffindor Know-It-All trying to be better. The others in the dorm wanted to know how they did it, so they were shown the secret. They started a study group; Blaise, Theodore, Vincent and Greg were all getting better marks than before.

One day when the group was walking in the halls just before curfew, they saw Quirrell going to the third floor. They rushed to let Professor Snape know about it and he and the other Professors took care of him.

When the summer holidays began, Harry made his way back on the train with his new friends. He knew he could not visit anyone during the summer and he had to tell them he was not allowed owls either. He blamed it on his muggle relatives and they were all sympathetic about no magic during the holidays. He didn't say anything more about his home life. Gibbennook had told him not to.

Uncle Remus came to pick him up and they made their way to Gringotts Bank. Stagnook put them through the same thing he did Sirius when he wanted back into the village. After all these years, it wouldn't do to get careless now.

Harry's birthday was still devoid of human friends, but his goblin and elf friends were there when he was presented with his new Nimbus 2001. He loved flying and loved the way his broom handled so much better than his old one. This year he was allowed to -bring a broom to school and try out for Quidditch. When he tested out his new broom and did a few loops, Stagnook almost had a heart attack while fussing about safety. Yes, he would make a good seeker.

At the start of term after the summer holidays, Harry had a new pet he found when in the forest camping with his Uncles. His new pet was a snake that came to him because he was a speaker. Remus and Sirius had already known about the parseltonge, but they were surprised that the magical snake wanted to be his familiar. Sirius made arrangements to get the proper cage and food for the thing and, Harry was simply in heaven with his new pet. He couldn't wait to show his friends.

On the train ride back to school for his second year, Harry and Draco and their other study friends were catching up on the events of the summer and actually comparing the summer homework assignments to see if they missed anything. It was while Harry was showing something to Draco that the Granger girl slid open the compartment door and asked if she could sit down.

The last thing the boys wanted was to be pestered by the Gryffindor Know-It-All, but they didn't immediately shove her back out the door, wondering what she wanted.

"I was wondering if you were doing your assignments now and if you needed help," she said as she took the seat next to Theo.

"We are not doing our assignments, we are going over our assignments, and there is a difference." Harry said back to the girl. 'Why was she interrupting them?' Harry wondered.

"So do you need help?"

"Not really, we just like to be prepared," Draco responded.

"We formed a study group and like to get ideas from the others."

"I have noticed that you have good marks, can I join your study group?" Granger asked.

Harry didn't know what the girl was up to, but he had enough of this. "It won't be possible; we meet in our dorm room and have study sessions there where it is quiet. No girls allowed, school rules."

"But we could meet in the library and the books there will help." Granger was almost whining at this point.

"We have our own library and very seldom need anything from the school's library. There are too many people there to study," Harry answered. He was the main one that didn't like being gawked at and whispered about.

"Well, think about it. We could help each other out." Granger said before she left.

"What was that about?" asked Vince after she left the compartment.

Harry just shook his head, "More fans of the Boy-Who-Lived."

Granger stomped off back to the other compartment where she had originally come from, "They said their study group meets in their dorm room." She looked at Ron and Dean, "There is no way you are getting in there to prank anyone."

"Don't worry, we'll find a way." Ron assured her.


	12. Secrets of a Slippery Serpent

Disclaimer: Don't own and don't make any money but just like to have fun.

Summary: Lucius Malfoy, at the urging of his son, found the young man standing out by the lake. "Harry, my son wishes to enter into a bonding contract with you." Harry looked at him with sorrowful eyes and stated, "I am sorry, sir; I don't know if my owner will allow it."

A/N My beta is on vacation, so any mistakes in this chapter and chapter 11 are all mine. If you see something that should be changed, please point it out.

Meddling in the Affairs of Wizards

Posted 27 June 2010

Chapter 12: Secrets of a Slippery Serpent

At the welcoming feast, Gilderoy Lockhart was announced as the new DADA teacher. Harry groaned when he heard that. His Uncle Sirius was only saying last week, what a fool that man was, when he had seen the texts Harry had to buy for class. After reading some of the books, Harry was inclined to agree.

It wasn't just the books that made Harry wary of the man; it was his propensity for publicity. When they had stopped at the book store, there was a line out the door with people trying to get autographs. Sirius was the one who had gone into the store to purchase the books. Harry wouldn't step one foot in the place, with all those people.

The rest of the study group didn't look too keen on the idea of the man for a teacher either. But he could see the girls gazing up adoringly at him, while he flashed everyone with his award winning 'Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile'.

He looked at his study mates and said, "So, did everyone get a copy of the other defense book from their parents?" Harry had owled everyone the day he went to Diagon Alley for his school supplies and books. "We don't want to fall behind when next year's teacher will think we actually learned something."

Theo nodded yes, but Crabbe shook his head no. The others all nodded so Harry looked at Crabbe and said, "Don't worry about it; I have both of my parents' books. You can use one of those." Crabbe nodded his thanks and soon it was time to go to their common room.

The only thing Harry loved as much as getting praise from Stagnook, was flying. Stagnook was very sparse with his praise, saying it was a being's job to do well and he should not have to be praised for it. It was the goblin code of life. Harry had been taught from early on to work hard, stay out of trouble and keep himself safe. But if you have to battle, battle to win

It was Quidditch tryouts and half of Slytherin house was in attendance. They had done well in the past, but now they had to replace three players including the Seeker. Harry and Draco both wanted the position, but had told Flint that if they were picked they would take turns and he would have a reserve in case something happened. Flint was actually keen on the idea of a reserve for every position, so he told them he would have to see how tryouts went.

Draco, it was decided would be a chaser, but substitute the Seeker position if Harry needed it. The Seeker spot was won by Harry when he did a double flip as the practice snitch darted back and forth a few times.

"That was wicked cool, Harry!" Draco said. "Where did you learn to fly like that?"

"Uncle Sirius came to stay with me for awhile when I was eight. He brought my Dad's old broom with him and taught me."

"You mean Sirius Black stayed with you at the muggles?" Draco asked in a conspiratorial whisper; disbelief evident on his face.

But then Harry realized his mistake. "Uh, Draco? Please don't say anything; I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that." Draco agreed and Harry steered the conversation to safer topics.

That evening, all five boys were in the study 'room' when there was a commotion and one of the elves said, "Master Harry, you need to get outside. They are looking for you."

Harry hastily exited his hiding place and the others started to follow. Just as all five of the boys had climbed off the bed, Harry bumped right into his head of house. Now, although Professor Snape was not antagonistic towards the child, he was not as friendly to him as the other Slytherins either.

"Potter! The Headmaster has been looking for you. Where have you been?" The snarl on the Professor's face would have done any goblin proud.

"I haven't been anywhere, sir. We were just studying."

"Yes, of course you were studying, without books and parchment." Snape moved the curtains from the bed, but saw nothing except a trunk.

"Draco!" snarled the Professor. "Perhaps you can tell me what you were doing?"

"Honest, Professor, we were studying." Draco said with a sincere look on his face.

"Then perhaps you could tell me what you were studying without books?" the man looked from Draco to Potter and back again, waiting for one of them to confess what was going on.

"Harry, I think you should show him," Draco advised his friend. The others were all nodding their heads in support of Draco's suggestion.

The green eyes looked hesitant; he had not really been close to his Head of House. Of course, after what his Uncle Sirius had told him, about what happened when they were students, he didn't blame him.

He looked at the man standing in front of him, into his austere and impassive face; finally, as if coming to a decision, he sighed and then spoke to the man, "I will have to hold your hand and guide you Professor."

A raised eyebrow was the only indication of any response and Harry took hold of the man's hand and stepped onto the bed, pulling his Professor with him.

The professor's sense of humor was... well in a word... nonexistent. He followed Potter into the bed area to get to the bottom of what his students had been up to. When he felt himself pass through wards; strong goblin wards, needless to say he was amazed.

"Potter, exactly what is this? You are not allowed to create a portal space in your dorm room. I am sure this is against the rules and you are leading your friends into detention or even expulsion."

"This is a tent, Professor Snape. I didn't create it; I erected it when I started Hogwarts." Harry then further explained the rules by producing a copy of the book of codes and ethics governing the school. He explained that the tent was personal property, which did not interfere with the normal day to day activities of the other dorm mates, and was therefore allowed. He could not have erected it in the middle of the room, but because it was on his bed for his own use. the book implied it could remain there.

"Is this where you have been studying?" the professor asked the students. It was Draco that took up Harry's cause.

"Yes Sir, it has a library in that room." Draco pointed to a room off to the left. "It consists of all Harry's parents' books, some from his Godfather's library and some that I have brought. Sometimes we go to the school library too."

Severus perused the book shelves and looked at some of the titles, many were books that he too had in his own massive personal library. Others were some that he would like to have and hadn't been able to obtain. Some he could tell were just copies but some were quite rare. All in all an impressive study library and he could see now why the boys' grades were so good. Even Crabbe and Goyle, although not very intelligent, were getting Acceptable and Exceeds Expectation in their classes.

"I am sure these house elves are not from Hogwarts. You are not allowed to have a personal house elf here in the school, Potter."

"With all due respect, Professor, the elves are not in the school, they are in the tent. The tent by definition is my personal property and therefore they reside here. Also, the rules say I am allowed to have protection. Normally everyone thinks this means the wards, but it does not specifically say how I am to be protected. I sleep better with them here."

"Why would you need protection in Hogwarts?" He knew why, but he wanted to hear Potter's reasoning.

"People believe I killed a very powerful dark wizard when I was fifteen months old. They either see it as a challenge, want revenge or want to be friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. None of which is an ideal situation. The elves have already circumvented several 'attacks' when my clothes came back from the laundry full of mucuna pruriens or itching powder and when someone slipped a small explosive in my bag."

This startled Severus, no student should have to deal with that kind of substance outside the potions classroom, and then only with protective clothing. "Why was I not made aware of this situation?"

"Nothing puts an enemy off guard more than to not get an expected result," Harry replied. "If we had said something, then the teachers would have had to do something about it; but this way, whoever tried the attack is still waiting for the predicted results." Harry lowered his voice so only the professor could hear, "Actually sir, I sent it back to the giver with a Return to Sender spell I found in one of these books."

"Very good Mr. Potter, 10 points to Slytherin," the professor responded. He wondered where all the battle strategy was coming from, certainly not the mutt father or the werewolf, although he had seen several books that could account for the knowledge.

"Who came up with this idea and how long have you been using this?" He asked while looking at Draco. He half expected the young man to tell him it was him or his father. It was quite a surprise when Draco spoke up and said, "Harry brought this the start of first year, sir, and he allowed us to start using it after we wanted to study with him."

"Trust a marauder to find a way to circumvent the rules. Potter! That will be 30 points..." he paused (just for the dramatic effect), and watched as the faces turned downcast, "to each of you for your Slytherin cunning and fastidious study habits. Trust a 'Slytherin' to find out what the rules are and use them to their best advantage." he finished before he left the dorm saying, "Potter, the Headmaster wants to see you immediately."

When Harry arrived at the statue guarding the door, it suddenly swung open and he stepped on the stairs as they moved up to the Headmaster's office.

"Hello Harry, come on in and sit down," the old man said when he saw the young boy in the doorway. "Would you like to have some tea and biscuits?"

"No thank you, sir. You wanted to see me about something?" Harry asked. He was a little wary as he had never been in the office before. He could see all kinds of different instruments around the cluttered office.

"Well, yes Harry, I wanted to see how you are doing and if everything is going alright for you. Are you happy in Slytherin? You had all of last year to get acquainted with your house. It is unusual, but we could do a second sorting if you are not happy there. You are allowed after your first year if you are having trouble."

They spoke for about fifteen minutes before Harry was excused to go back to his common room. He still didn't know what the old man really wanted.

Draco and Theo were waiting for their friend and sighed in relief when he walked through the doorway. They both got up and ran to Harry asking him what the old man wanted.

"He wanted to know if I needed to resort." Harry replied still, a little confused about the old man's questions.

"You should tell Professor Snape about this. I don't think he's allowed to do that." Draco said. Of course Draco's father was on the Board of Governors so they could ask him.

Just as they were leaving, they bumped into the very people they wanted to speak with.

After Severus Snape left the tent in the second year boys' dormitory, he floo called his old friend and confidant to come and see what the children had been up to. When the tall aristocratic man stepped through the fireplace, he looked at the professor with an eyebrow raised and a questioning look on his face.

"Has Draco told you about his study group?" the professor asked his long time friend, cutting through the greetings and getting straight to the reason he asked him to come. Severus didn't exactly tell him what was going on; instead he wanted to show him. So he brought the man to the common room to speak with the boys.

"Professor Snape!" Harry exclaimed as he almost plowed into the man on his way out the door. "I was just coming to see you!"

"Did you go see the Headmaster, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir. That's what I wanted to speak with you about."

"Before we get into that, I asked Mr. Malfoy to come and see your… dorm room. Would that be alright with you?" the professor asked.

"Yes, Sir.

Lucius Malfoy was speechless. Of course he didn't show any of his amazement to the children. "I believe, Mr. Potter, that the rules say you are allowed small personal items in your dorm rooms," the aristocrat said.

"It is small; it was advertised and sold as a small tent. The rules do not give a specific size of personal property, only that it must not interfere with the other students."

Mr. Malfoy and the professor stayed for about half an hour looking around and talking to the young students. After looking at Harry's research on the matter, it was deemed that the tent was allowed and could in fact stay.

As they were leaving, Professor Snape asked Harry, "Mr. Potter, what did the headmaster want?"

"Oh," Harry said, "he wanted to know if I was happy here or if I needed to be resorted."

The professor looked at the student with his usual impassive mask and said, "I see." The adults then took their leave of the students and left to go back to the professor's office.

When they entered the office and warded the doors, Lucius Malfoy started to smirk and then he finally built up to a hearty laugh as the professor joined in. "A tent, now why didn't we think about that?" he was still laughing as he turned to his friend.

"I don't think it's been done in the history of Hogwarts. I am wondering where he got the code book from."

"That, I can answer. Sirius requested it from me about six months before the children started school. He said Harry wanted to read it so he wouldn't break any of the rules."

"Imagine that, a marauder not wanting to break the rules."

"Oh, I don't think it was the man's idea. When he asked me, he seemed to be most reluctant to even make the request. I believe it was Harry's idea. I just had no way of knowing what he was going to do with it."

"At least we know why he was placed in Slytherin. He is turning into quite a slippery serpent, don't you think?"

Two weeks later…

Harry was sitting in the common room when Goyle came in and was acting funny. "Harry, can I borrow one of your books?"

"Sure, you know where they are," Harry said not getting up from his favorite chair.

Goyle didn't look like he was happy with that answer. He asked, "Do you think you could help me find it?"

Harry stared at the boy with a puzzled look on his face. Why did Goyle need help finding a book? They had been studying together since last year. He decided to find out what was going on, so he climbed the stairs to the dorm.

Harry deliberately sat on Draco's bed as if it were his own and asked Goyle what book he wanted. He asked for the defense book, he wanted to learn the spell Harry used in the defense dueling club last week.

This confused Harry more as he knew the other boy already knew that spell.

When he climbed into the tent, he called out, "Hey, Goyle, is this the book you wanted?"

Goyle tried to get onto the bed the way Harry did and was knocked senseless to the floor.

One of the prefects just happened to be walking past the door when he heard Harry shouting, "Who are you and what have you done with Goyle?" If the wards rejected him, something was very wrong.

The prefect sent someone to get Professor Snape and all three watched as Goyle changed into Ronald Weasley.

Later that day in the Gryffindor common room…

"A month's worth of detentions, the loss of 100 points and a howler from my mother. We still don't know if he is the heir of Slytherin and what he is really doing at the school. I know I overheard someone talking about him being a parslemouth." Ronald told his friends as they were sitting in the common room.

Hermione was sitting with the boys and glaring at them. "I told you to just leave him alone. He hasn't done anything to you."

"He's a Slytherin, and he thinks he is too good for us."

"This childish behavior is only going to get you into even more trouble," she answered back. "He doesn't bother you and the only time you get in trouble is when you try to do something to him. The only thing I see him doing is going to class, eating and he obviously studies, because unlike some people I know, he is always prepared and hands in his assignments on time. For your own good, Ronald, just leave him alone."


	13. I Am Owned

Disclaimer: Don't own and don't make any money but just like to have fun.

Summary: Lucius Malfoy, at the urging of his son, found the young man standing out by the lake. "Harry, my son wishes to enter into a bonding contract with you." Harry looked at him with sorrowful eyes and stated, "I am sorry, sir; I don't know if my owner will allow it."

A/N My beta is on vacation, so any mistakes in this chapter and chapters 11 and 12 are all mine. If you see something that should be changed, please point it out.

Meddling in the Affairs of Wizards

Posted: 29 June 2010

Chapter 13: I Am Owned

The remainder of second year was uneventful; if you don't count the number of times someone tried to sabotage the Slytherins. By now all Harry's dorm mates knew the 'Return to Sender' spell and the boys were quite happy to use it and not get in trouble. They especially enjoyed it when Ron and Seamus spent two days in the infirmary because they had a mysterious rash and blisters. They had heard a rumor that Hermione was the one who brewed the polyjuice potion for Ron. She was so mad at the Gryffindor boys for tricking her into doing it, she refused to talk to any of them. They had said they needed to find out who the Heir of Slytherin was, that there was a rumor He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in the castle. She didn't know they were going to harass Harry with it. She thought he was nice and very studious. That was the highest compliment Hermione ever gave anyone.

The summer before third year, Stagnook deemed Harry responsible enough to forge and wield his own sword. He had been practicing with the other children in the goblin games since he was young , but now it was time for the real thing.

Harry learned how to mold the metal, inscribe it with runes and even give it a core like his wand. Harry's core for his sword was a dragon scale, it symbolized strength and power. The dragon scale was coated in fairy dust for protection and good health. Since the goblins were not allowed to use wands, they perfected their weapons to work like them. This particular sword was being made with a special metal, mined next to a magical volcano on a goblin owned island. Harry's hands and arms would ache by the end of the day as he fired and hammered the metal on the anvil into shape. All the items were goblin made with special magiks that would be imbued into the sword with every clang as the hammer hit the metal.

It was difficult magic and Harry worked really hard to get it just right and perfectly balanced. Finally, just two weeks before he had to return to Hogwarts for his third year, he had his own goblin crafted sword and dagger. It was inscribed with his own runes and his Potter crest, and polished to a perfect shine so you could see your face in the jeweled hilt of gold layered platinum. Stagnook had taken great care to instruct Harry in making a most excellent weapon.

A week later, when Harry and his uncles were shopping for school, they found out that Peter Pettigrew had escaped from Azkaban. They all wanted to know what guard forgot the anti-animagus charms or had cancelled them. It was the only way the rat could have gotten away. Harry also found out that his Uncle Remus was going to be the DADA teacher this year. At last they could learn something from a competent instructor.

On the train, Remus Lupin was in the same compartment as the boys, so when a dementor attacked he responded immediately to save Harry. They didn't know why it attacked, but he was going to find out.

When they arrived at the school, Remus confronted the Headmaster with the news of what happened and that Harry passed out from the pull of the creature.

"I understand your concern Remus, but I can't do anything about it. The Minister for Magic has insisted they be here and has overruled me on this matter," Dumbledore informed his new instructor.

"We have to do something to keep Harry safe. For some reason they are very attracted to him. There were six people in the compartment including me and he was the only one attacked."

"It's his magical power they are attracted to," Dumbledore informed him.

"We should notify his Head of House to be aware of the problem."

"I will inform Severus in the morning. Since the dementors are not allowed in the castle, the boy will be safe for now.

"Albus, he saw his parents' murder and heard his mother screaming for him, we need to do something about this." Remus watched as the Headmaster's eyes dimmed in sorrow for the plight of the young boy of Lily and James Potter.

Christmas time rolled around and instead of leaving the castle, Harry and his Uncle Remus invited Sirius to come spend it at the castle. The older men then worked with Harry, teaching him the patronus charm to ward off the dementors; who insisted on attacking him every time he had an outdoor activity.

The Ministry finally had to concede and bring the creatures back to Azkaban. They never did find Peter Pettigrew.

The summer before fourth year, Draco sent Harry a special owl to invite him to the Quidditch World Cup. Sirius made special arrangements to bring him to Grimmauld Place so that Harry could go with the Malfoys from there. It was a special event and he knew Harry would enjoy it.

It had been an intense summer as Harry had been learning how to use his new sword and dagger. Stagnook and his other instructors put him through his paces rigorously so Harry would be prepared for anything coming up. Little did they know just how soon the child would need these lessons. They cut their time short by letting him go with his friends to see the Quidditch game of the year.

It was the first time Harry had seen Death Eaters in action and he was scared. He hid amid the trees in the forest with Draco and wondered where Mr. Malfoy had gone. He wished he had his sword with him, but at least he had his wand. It was a sign that Voldemort was on the rise. He took a couple of deep breathes and focused on the training he had from his goblin instructors.

On the train going back for their fourth year, there was a rumor going around about a special surprise. An event was coming up but no one knew what it was. Even Draco said his father had indicated that this year was going to be very special.

"The Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts this year," Albus Dumbledore announced at the opening feast. "We will be visited by two other schools and the three competing champions will be chosen by this Goblet of Fire. I want you all to welcome our visitors when they come and be on your best behavior."

They cancelled Quidditch for the year; that was all Harry could think about. He really liked flying and competing in the games. Draco tried to console him by saying they could fly and practice even without the house games this year.

A few weeks later…

Draco had been slowly realizing how much a certain dark haired boy meant to him and asked his father a very important question. He remembered how he felt when Harry was attacked by the dementors and also at the Quidditch World Cup and he wanted to keep his friend safe. His father came to speak with his son and then, upon his urging, went to speak with Harry. He found him down by the lake.

"Harry, my son wishes to enter into a bonding contract with you and has asked me if I will speak to your guardian about this. I would like to know if you are in agreement and who your guardian is."

Harry had been thinking about this more and more as he got older. He tried to block it out but sometimes he could not help but think about his future as Voldemort obviously was on the rise. He looked at Draco's father with sorrowful eyes and stated, "I am sorry, sir; I don't know if my owner will allow it."

Lucius looked at the young man and then said, "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly."

Harry was actually glad to get this off his chest. He had never told anyone about it and the few times he tried to approach the subject with Sirius, his Godfather would just get mad at the situation. "When I was left with my muggle relatives, they didn't want me. I was half starved and in poor health when they exchanged money for me, about six weeks after I had arrived. I was bought on behalf of a wizard. I don't know who, but I have been told I cannot find out until my seventeenth birthday."

"Harry, how long have you known about this?" Lucius could see that it was hard for the young man to talk about it.

The young man looked out over the water and in a monotone voice said, "Since I was ten years old."

"Does your Godfather know this information?"

"Yes, but we don't talk about it. It's too painful. He has tried to find out on whose behalf I was purchased, but he has not been able to uncover the information."

Lucius put his hand on the younger man's shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. "Harry, I promise you that we will find out and will do everything we can to get you out of this. I will do all I can to fix this for you."

"I appreciate all you want to do for me Mr. Malfoy, but I don't know if even you can fix this. It has been a long time now and my Gringotts account manager says not to worry about it; but sometimes I just can't help but wish I was a normal person like anyone else. If I had not been Harry Potter, no one would have wanted me."

"I don't think that's true, Harry. There are many people that admire you for the intelligent young man you have become." Lucius couldn't imagine how anyone could sell a child or buy one for that matter. He wondered if Severus knew this information, but for now, he would keep Harry's secrets to himself.

It was time for the champion selection for the Triwizard Tournament and everyone was sitting in the Great Hall waiting to see who would be chosen. All three schools, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts students were waiting with bated breath to see who would get to compete.

"Victor Krum for Durmstrang" was shouted by Dumbledore.

"Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons" was the next contestant announced.

"Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts" was the third name out of the cup.

Everyone was cheering so loud it was hard to hear what the Headmaster was saying next.

"We now have our three champions and I am sure…"

The goblet flared and spewed out another name; as Dumbledore grabbed the fourth slip of paper out of the air, Harry's heart sank as an uncomfortable feeling started in the pit of his stomach. Anytime something strange happened, it always happened to him.

"Harry Potter!" was shouted by the Headmaster.

This was bad; this was really bad, it can't be happening. Harry kept saying these words over and over like a mantra to himself even as the Headmaster called out his name again and told him to come forward. Unconsciously Harry grabbed at the amulet that to this day remained around his neck. He never needed Gibbennook as badly as he needed him now. He got up and looked at Draco, pleading with his eyes for some help even as he went forward to meet the Headmaster at the front of the room. The old man motioned for him to go into the side room with the others. The noise of everyone yelling at him was explosive and his ears were ringing from the sound.

When the Headmaster entered, he immediately grabbed Harry and asked, "Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No sir."

"Did you ask one of the other students to do it for you?"

"No sir."

In the meantime, Draco raced to the dorm room to contact his father. Harry needed help and he needed it now. He was too young to compete and Draco knew Harry didn't put his name in that cup. He just wouldn't do that and how could he get past the age line anyway?

Severus Snape was another one that didn't believe Harry put his name in the cup. "He can't compete, Headmaster, you know that."

"Barty, I leave the decision up to you."

"He must compete, the rules are absolute."

"No, I can't compete. I am not trained enough and I am too young," Harry replied. He didn't want any part of this. "I'm not ready for something like this and I didn't put my name in that cup!" The whole time Harry was talking he was tugging on his amulet. It looked like a funny gesture as the others could not see the amulet itself.

Half an hour later, they were still arguing about Harry's competing, Professor Moody being the loudest about how Harry had to compete if his name came from the cup. Lucius Malfoy entered the room and looked around. Draco had used the floo in the Slytherin common room to contact him and he had just arrived. He could see the fear on Harry's face and knew the boy was terrified.

"Let me speak with Mr. Potter alone for a few minutes, Dumbledore," Lucius said. The well mannered aristocratic tone was cold as ice. "We will clear this up shortly."

Everyone was still screaming about the situation and Lucius pulled Harry to the side and said under his breath. "Sirius is on his way. He said he was already meeting with your caretaker to get the paperwork needed to get you out of this. You need to prepare yourself as it may come out that you were sold. I don't know how much influence I will have in keeping this a secret now."

"I understand sir," Harry answered. His hands were trembling and he asked his friend's father, "How could this happen? I didn't put my name in that cup. I am not ready to die. They said people die in this tournament."

"We will get you out of this, I promise." Lucius put his hand on the lad's shoulder to give him some of his strength.

Ten minutes later, Sirius Black and Stagnook entered the room. Stagnook was carrying his satchel that he carried his important papers in. Harry was never so glad to see anyone in his entire life.

"Dumbledore! I need to talk to you." Sirius growled out to get the man's attention. The room was loud as people continued to argue about Harry's entrance into the contest. Harry didn't care what they were saying anymore. Surely his Godfather and his Gibbennook could get him out of this.

"Uncle Sirius!" Harry called out as he ran toward his Godfather. "I didn't put my name in that cup, I swear!" Everyone else in the room was not convinced of his innocence and he wanted someone besides Mr. Malfoy to believe in him.

"I know Harry, you wouldn't do that. We will take care of this."

In a private meeting with Dumbledore, Snape, Malfoy, Sirius, Stagnook and Crouch, Harry's situation was revealed. Dumbledore, Snape and Crouch sat there stunned at the information given them.

"But the wards are still in place." Dumbledore said. "How could they be in place if Harry hasn't been there since he was sixteen months old?"

Arabella had tried to tell him and he hadn't believed her. The wards were in place. He hadn't checked on Harry. "Who owns him?"

Stagnook glared then answered, "You don't need to know that, you only need to know he was purchased on behalf of a wizard who wishes to remain anonymous for now. He is under a prior magical contract that precedes the Triwizard Tournament and he will not compete!"

"But what do we tell the others?" Dumbledore asked, almost as if talking to himself.

"You may tell the others whatever you wish. Harry is not competing. It is in his purchase agreement that he is not to put himself in danger unnecessarily; and to be honest, Dumbledore, a game is not necessary." Stagnook informed the man.

"We will have to concede on this matter Dumbledore," Barty Crouch said. "The contract the child is already under is binding and cannot be broken and it does take precedence." He had examined it and although he couldn't read the name of the one who purchased the poor boy, he could read the rest of it and it was very binding. It was a goblin contract and had more rules and clauses than he had ever seen. No one wanted to try and break that.

Professor Snape spoke up for the first time since hearing about Harry's predicament. "I do not understand how he is even here. Slaves are not allowed to attend Hogwarts."

"I did not say he was a slave," Stagnook interjected. "I said he was purchased on behalf of a wizard. He has never been trained nor treated as a slave."

"So where does he live?" Dumbledore wanted to know.

"He lives with a caretaker on behalf of the wizard for which he was purchased," Stagnook really didn't like the man, he was asking too many personal questions. "You don't need to know more than that."

Dumbledore looked at the little being, knowing that, in this case, he had no influence on anything concerning this situation. Harry had been sold; he would never have thought the child's relatives would have done such a thing. "Severus is correct, Hogwarts school rules are quite clear in this matter; he is not eligible to be a student if he is the property of another."

Lucius spoke up, "I believe that I represent all the School Governors in saying we can make an exception in this case, even if we have to vote to change the school rules to accommodate the situation."

Sirius was livid at the topic under discussion. Harry was clinging to him and they had no business frightening a fourteen year old child. He knew his Godson was in some ways better prepared than the champions in some magic. It still did not mean he wanted the child in the tournament or to have to leave the school. "Dumbledore!" Sirius shouted to get the old man's attention. "Do you really want the publicity that will surely follow, if people find out YOU circumvented the Potters' will and YOU placed Harry with relatives that sold him? And then YOU threw him out of school?"

He watched as Dumbledore's face blanched each time he said 'you'. Sirius knew that was the end of that conversation. Professor Snape smirked but stayed silent. Perhaps there was hope for the mutt after all.

Lucius turned to Harry who was still clinging to Sirius and said in a quiet voice, "Harry, why don't you go and tell Draco and the others that everything has been worked out. They are quite worried about you."

"Does that mean I get to stay?" Harry hadn't completely followed the expressions of the adults around him. He was stunned when they spoke about him not being allowed to stay in Hogwarts.

"Yes, you get to stay." Lucius gave him a small encouraging smile and Harry left the room.

The other men were leaving just after Harry. Only Crouch stayed behind to talk to Dumbledore about what they were going to say when they announced that Harry was not competing.

The other three wizards and the Gringotts goblin all went to Snape's quarters for a little discussion and a good stiff drink. Severus couldn't believe he was allowing the mutt to come into his personal quarters, but there were some things about which Stagnook wanted to speak.

As Severus passed out tumblers of brandy, Stagnook warded the floo, the door, the hallway leading to the door, the ceiling and the floors. By the time he finished, Severus didn't think a dust mite could get passed without him knowing.

"You must be the one that warded Harry's tent," Severus surmised.

"What tent?" Stagnook was a little confused.

"You didn't ward the tent that Harry brings with him to school?"

Both Sirius and Stagnook shook their heads no.

"He has a tent he and his dorm mates study in. It has his bed chambers, quarters for two elves, a kitchen and a full library."

Sirius laughed and said, "He really is a Slytherin. Is that why he wanted the rule book?"

Stagnook grinned, at least that's what Severus thought he was doing (who could tell with all those teeth?), and told the professor, "If Harry's tent is warded, he did it himself. He has been able to duplicate goblin wards since he was seven. We start teaching our children at the age of four."

"You mean he is living with goblins?" Lucius was shocked, outraged, and a dozen other emotions he couldn't identify at the moment.

"We are the caretakers in charge for the wizard of which he was purchased for." He paused then added, "We do have other pressing matters to speak about, gentlemen."

"And what would that be?" Severus asked.

"The rise of your Dark Lord, and his possible interest in Harry. He took precautions to secure his immortality. You do know this."

Severus nodded his head. He knew, he just didn't know what it was that the Dark Lord had done. No one had been in touch with him to let him know of any activities, but his dark mark was getting stronger.

"Goblins do not get involved in the affairs of wizards, but I have been sworn to protect Harry. My son was one of the children attacked when Lily and James Potter saved five goblin children and two young house elves from Death Eaters. Those elves are the same ones that take care of Harry now. The other children were my brother's two children and two of those that were descended from Gringott himself. We do take our debts seriously."

This was all news to Severus and Lucius. They had not known about Lily and James Potter protecting children from Voldemort's followers. However, it did sound like something that was very Gryffindor.

"Gentlemen, three of your Dark Lord's artifacts have been destroyed. But we believe there are three more. We have already disposed of the diary that Mr. Malfoy was in possession of. He brought it to us with information about your Dark Lord just before Harry's second year. We have also destroyed a cup that Belletrix Lestrange had in her vault and the locket that was in the Black vault."

"Wait, what? Sirius was confused. "What locket and what artifacts are you talking about?"

"When you removed some of the dark books and objects from your house and placed them in your heirloom vault; you placed a locket in there that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin, or his wife to be exact. Kreacher told us about it because he promised Regulus, upon his death, he would destroy it but he failed."

"You mean my house elf came to you? Why?" Sirius was now even more confused.

"Just because you don't interact with other creatures, does not mean the rest of us don't. If you would talk to your house elves and treat them as equals, you would be amazed at the information they are privy to. The elf cannot serve a dead master so was not revealing anything to hurt you and it wasn't your secret."

"How were you allowed to destroy something from my vault?" Sirius questioned the goblin again.

"You don't read what you sign, do you. You are not allowed to have anything sentient in your vaults, nothing that could possibly find out what the other clients have. The artifacts have a piece of Voldemort's soul in them. According to your contract, we are allowed to destroy anything that threatens to breach our clients' privacy."

The goblin then explained that several elves knew what the Dark Lord had done. Several of them, including one of Mr. Malfoy's own elves had told him there were six artifacts in existence. They were sure of it. Even one of the Hogwarts elves had recounted the information about a conversation between Tom Riddle and the Potions Professor when he was a student here. "The elves are around you all the time, doing your bidding and you discount them as not human. You also discount them as unintelligent. This is a very stupid practice on your part. Elves cannot betray their owners, but the guests you have in your house don't own them. We work around the rules of internment to keep ourselves safe. I and two other goblins have been working on this since Harry's first year here."

They called on the head elf of Hogwarts and asked him if he knew where another artifact was. He said he knew there was one in the come and go room and went himself to go and retrieve it. He was quite glad that they were doing something about it. He returned almost immediately.

"Why didn't you tell the Headmaster about this?" Severus asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, six horcruxes. They were talking about horcruxes! No wonder the man acted the way he did. He had no humanity left.

"He didn't ask, and for the most part ignores us. He doesn't have the power to destroy it anyway," the elf answered the Professor.

Stagnook placed the object on the floor, reached behind his back, and pulled a large knife from under his clothes and stabbed the crown of Ravenclaw. They all watched in wonder as a scream was heard and a dark cloud gather then dissipated.

"That only leaves the ring hidden at the Gaunt home and that snake that your Dark Lord carries around with him." Stagnook said after destroying the crown. "I believe, gentlemen, it is time for me to leave."

As he started out of the door after taking down his wards he said, "Harry has his own goblin crafted sword. I would make sure he wears it at all times. I am sure today was not an accident but a deliberate attempt to get him to compete. We just need to find out why."

"Wait!" Severus said before the goblin could leave. "Can you tell us who really owns Harry?"

"The one who needs him most," and with that cryptic remark, he disappeared.


	14. The Dark Lord Returns, or Does He?

Disclaimer: Don't own and don't make any money but just like to have fun.

Summary: Lucius Malfoy, at the urging of his son, found the young man standing out by the lake. "Harry, my son wishes to enter into a bonding contract with you." Harry looked at him with sorrowful eyes and stated, "I am sorry, sir; I don't know if my owner will allow it."

A/N My beta is on vacation, so any mistakes from chapters 11 on are all mine. If you see something that should be changed, please point it out.

Meddling in the Affairs of Wizards

Posted: 02 July 2010

Chapter 14: The Dark Lord Returns, or Does He?

When Harry left the Headmaster's office, Draco and their other friends were waiting outside the office door. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and asked, "Harry! Are you alright? Are they going to make you compete? Did they find out who put your name in the cup?"

Harry, in stead of answering, held on tightly to his best friend and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. He was still shaking from all the turmoil of the evening.

Draco, noticing the shape Harry was in, turned to their other friends and said. "Let's get him back to the common room. He doesn't need to be here right now."

The others knew that there was something special about Harry and Draco's relationship. It was always close and sometimes they could finish one another's sentences or knew where the other was without being told. It was kind of eerie but they had gotten used to it long ago.

Back in the common room, Draco led Harry to the dorm so he could talk to him. As if by silent agreement, the others stayed in the common room to give the two a bit of privacy.

"Alright, Harry, tell me what happened." Draco urged the young man after they were safely ensconced in his tent.

Harry told him everything; about his relatives, his caretaker, his Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus, where he lived and why. He told him all about his instructors, how he was raised by goblins and had been learning magic since he was four. He told him everything that happened in the Headmaster's office and what they had said, and Draco listened, for two hours he listened to everything.

"They can't kick you out of school, Harry. Father won't let them, and I agree with Uncle Sirius, imagine the publicity and scandal if Dumbledore were implicated in all that."

"I know Dray, I know, but I can't help worrying about it. I hope I can talk to Uncle Sirius about this tomorrow."

Back in Severus Snape's quarters…

"So how do we propose to control the publicity this will undoubtedly cause?" Lucius asked the men in front of him. After the goblin left they had discussed his cryptic remark upon exiting and still didn't know what he meant. So they had moved on to topics that still needed to be discussed.

Sirius answered, "Well, the Quibbler is owned by Xeno Lovegood. He is easy to reason with. The Daily Prophet will be another problem altogether. There is no reasoning with those people. The Blacks own fifteen percent of the stock in that company and therefore don't have enough leverage to stop something of this magnitude. I believe the Potters had another fifteen percent when they died, but I don't know if that is true anymore. Stagnook handles the Potter Estate since I was incarcerated just after the incident."

"The Malfoy portfolio has eighteen percent so perhaps we can arm wrestle with those people, how about Witch Weekly?"

"Twenty percent, my mother liked that rag." Sirius replied in disgust.

"Narcissa too, although I fail to understand why. We have sixteen and a half percent."

"We should look into who owns the remainder of the shares. If it is someone we know we could have a majority ruling." Sirius said. For the first time that evening, he was hopeful of putting a lid on this type of publicity (he really meant scandal). He didn't want his Godson to suffer from this. They still had to find out how this happened.

Severus was watching this little play between the two men and decided to add his help. "You don't need to look very far. Although I have refused to use the Prince holdings in the past, I will make an exception this once. I have at least a ten percent share in all major publications. I can't believe I am saying this, especially with the mutt sitting here, but if we unite we can definitely make some demands on what is written. But don't get any ideas we are friends, Black. This is for Harry."

As was planned, nothing was written except that Harry's name had been pulled out of the Goblet by accident; someone playing a practical joke. Since the rules had stipulated no one under seventeen could participate, Harry was disqualified and would not be entering in any of the activities. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the focus of the news was now on the champions. Harry had given a small interview as a way of thanking the press for their continued support.

"I am thankful that I don't have to compete. No one knows who put my name in the cup but the aurors are looking into it. I look forward to cheering for each and every one of the champions from the sidelines. I also will enjoy getting to know the different students from the other schools and encourage everyone to do the same in the spirit of magical cooperation."

A copy of the parchment went to every wizard newspaper in the country, with explicit instructions that it be printed just as it was written. Lucius Malfoy, over the course of the next two weeks, made a round of visits to the different editors with a few facts, a few demands, and yes; you guessed it, a few bribes. They all agreed that it was in everybody's best interest to not write scandal about the Potter boy. In return, they would be getting different articles to publish about what he was doing and his opinions on the wizarding world and what he was learning. It would help establish his political career later, should he choose to follow that path.

When everyone went to the Triwizard Ball, all the boys took the girls from their year. It was beautiful and Harry surprisingly enough was one of the better dancers. He had been taught early on by his Uncle Sirius how to 'sashay around' as Sirius put it.

Everything went back to normal, well as normal as it could be for Harry Potter. Professor Moody was definitely in a snit about something however, and as the tournament progressed so did his temper. Apparently he wanted Harry in that contest for some reason.

Unbeknownst to Harry, there were a few elves following him around the castle all the time. Lucius had a talk with some of Hogwarts elves and brought in his own elf Dobby to help protect the young man. Draco, Severus and the Headmaster had been informed, but not Harry. By this time most of the pranks from the Gryffindors had stopped as they kept rebounding back to the sender. Harry hoped they had grown up a little.

It was the last night of the tournament and everyone was watching as the others entered the maze. The whole Quidditch Pitch was full of hedges and traps that the champions had to get through to find the cup. Harry was on edge, as was everyone else, but his stomach was bothering him and he excused himself from his friends to go to the boys loo. Draco protested that he should not go alone, but Harry insisted he would be right back; he was just going to the Slytherin Quidditch changing rooms, as they were closer.

He walked down the hall towards the loo, when he thought he heard something, but couldn't detect anyone around. After he finished his business, he started on his way back to the stadium when he was jumped from behind.

Someone was covering his mouth so he couldn't scream, but then he heard a crack and an elf appeared and the two were blasted apart. Harry turned around and saw Ron as he lay on the floor behind him, slightly dizzy from hitting his head.

"Don't you ever learn, Weasley? What made you think you could attack me like that?" Harry asked the student in red and gold.

"I know you are connected to You-Know-Who, and you are just a Dark Lord in training. You shouldn't be here at this school where you can recruit your followers and bring us trouble."

"Weasley, you are the most stubborn, pig headed person I know. Get off this kick and get your head straight. I am not a dark lord and never have been."

"I was told that you were going dark and studying things you shouldn't be. That's why you have a secret study group in the castle no one else can find. You may fool others, but not us."

"I hate to tell you this, Weasley, but that kind of thinking is exactly what Voldemort wants. Keep at it and in a few years you and your friends can join his sycophants."

Harry turned around, only to be confronted by someone else; someone bigger. Professor Moody stood in his way from getting out the door and back to the stands.

"I will deal with Mr. Potter, Weasley, get back to your friends," the wizened old man growled at his student

"Mr. Potter, you are a hard person to pin down. You are needed somewhere and we are going now. I have taken the liberty of… relieving your guards of duty," the man growled with a sneer.

Harry didn't know what he was talking about, but started to grab for his wand; the professor stopped him before he could get to it.

"You won't need that; Mr. Potter, you and I are just taking a little trip." Alright, now the man was scaring him and Moody took his wand as well as the spring trigger holster that his Uncle Sirius had given him for Christmas. Harry almost put up a fight, but he didn't think he would win in hand to hand combat with Moody. He would have to wait for his opportunity to get away.

Professor Moody grabbed him and he felt a prick at the back of his neck then the tugging at his navel that signaled the use of a portkey. Blackness overtook him and he knew nothing more.

He heard himself screaming in pain as the hot searing of a knife cut into his arm. There was a large caldron in front of him and he watched Wormtail as he added the drops of his blood to the pot in front of him. His head rolled to the side as he tried to throw off the haziness, swirling through his body, to see where he was. He realized someone must have drugged him.

He desperately tried to determine his situation, other than not good. His arms were tied to some sort of stone and when he tried to open his eyes again, it seemed he was in some sort of graveyard.

There was a person rising out of the caldron and Harry started to shiver. The snake like man could only be one person, Voldemort. He watched as the grotesque being (you couldn't call that a man) grabbed Wormtail's arm and pressed his wand to the disfiguring mark. About five minutes later, Death Eaters were apparating into the area around where the caldron stood.

He was trying to clear his head, so he didn't move to bring attention to himself. He felt his amulet heat against his skin and his head started to clear. For the second time that year, he really wished Gibbennook was with him. Now since being abducted, Harry could focus on the problem at hand. He mentally tried to Accio his wand silently. He and Draco had been working on that in their spare time since last year.

His wand finally landed in his right hand and Harry loosened the bindings enough to be able to move without the others finding out. He slowly reached his left hand to the small of his back, and carefully pulled his sword from it's upside down sheath that was strapped under his clothes. He had just gotten it free, but still hidden behind him, when Voldemort's attention refocused on him.

"Aha, Harry Potter, our guest of honor, welcome to our little party." Voldemort sneered. "

Harry didn't say anything, but his mind was going in ten different directions at once. Different scenes passed before his mind in an attempt to find a way out of this. He was surrounded, but he briefly wondered if his professor or Mr. Malfoy were among the group. There was no way to know with everyone masked.

There was only one thing he could think of. It was a spell that the goblins used to keep treasures safe. Voldemort released the ropes holding Harry to the headstone and hissed at him. "We will now have a duel, and everyone will see that I am superior. You will die Harry Potter."

"I have only one this to say to that. You, Voldemort, (everyone hissed at the name being spoken aloud) have stolen my blood. I demand the return of that which belongs to me."

Everyone laughed in the background, but then they heard the strangest thing. Harry Potter was speaking some kind of gibberish. One Death Eater thought it might be the goblin's language, but he was not sure. Actually, it was a combination of Elvin and gobbledygook. It was to call that which was stolen from the thief.

Voldemort evidently didn't like what was going on, so he pointed his wand at the boy and tried to crucio him. Still hiding his sword, Harry blocked the spell. Voldemort narrowed his eyes and tried again. Harry's block was not a wizard's block; it was a goblin protection shield in the form of a small personal ward.

Harry pulled his goblin crafted sword out from behind him and held it in his left hand with his wand in his right. "So you want to duel?" Harry asked the madman. "Expelliramus!"

The spells hit. Priori Incantatem was created. Harry knew he would have to do something soon, he couldn't hold the spell as the wands connected. Then shadows of people came from Voldemort's wand. Harry was so focused on what was happening between him and Voldemort; he didn't see two men in Death Eater garb run for cover as the magic built in the air.

Back at the castle…

Dobby had just informed his master that Harry Potter was portkeyed out of Hogwarts. He told him that the elves were stunned by Professor Moody and took Harry unwillingly. They didn't know where he was and were unable to trace the magic.

Just then, Severus and Lucius gave matching groans. "I think we know where Harry is." Lucius said to the Headmaster. "The mark burns once again." Just as they were about to run for the apparation point, Stagnook and two other goblins entered the area; each making quite an imposing figure with they battle gear and weapons out ready to attack anyone. They told them Harry was in danger.

All hell broke loose as people realized Harry had been kidnapped. The reporters were asking Dumbledore questions and it wasn't until an hour later he found out Viktor Krum won the tournament.

Our two favorite Death Eaters landed in the clearing just as Voldemort was welcoming Harry to the 'party'. They were desperately trying to find a way out of this when they heard Harry demand from Voldemort that which was stolen from him. If the situation were not so dire, the Slytherins would surely have laughed and shaken their head at the child's antics.

Then the magic filled the air and they started to run for cover as the shadows emerged from Voldemort's wand.

Back to the goblins…

Stagnook knew this was it. The wizard Dark Lord had declared war on his young charge and there was only one way to help him. He turned to the elves that were standing off to the side and asked, "Can one of you take me to you Dark Lord's lair so I may find the snake Nagini?"

Dobby nodded his head with a fearful look on his face. "I know where it is from having to serve him at a meeting."

"The only thing we can do to help Harry is to kill the snake," the goblin told the elf. He grabbed Dobby's hand and they both popped out of sight.

At the graveyard…

Harry was losing strength and he was not sure how much longer he could hold his wand. In an attempt to stabilize his wand arm, he put his hands together and moved the wand and sword together while clasping them in both hands, twining his fingers together as if trying to use the two objects as one.

A surge of blue power emerged from the combined magical instruments and pulsed down into Voldemort's wand. Harry wasn't sure what happened, but there was a small explosion of power and Voldemort was gone. The Death Eaters that were surrounding him were all on the ground and were not moving.

Harry's Gibbennook was suddenly by his side as Lucius and Severus made their way to him. Stagnook looked at the two men and said, "It is done. The snake is dead." As he said this, they watched him swing his own sword in an arc, twirling it and then bringing it down in a slicing motion as if cutting through the air.

Harry nearly fell to the ground before Severus caught him and picked him up.

"Merlin, Harry, you are no light weight." As Severus said that Lucius pulled out his wand and performed a featherweight charm so they could get him back to the castle. Although they did not think he had been hurt, he was at least magically exhausted and would need Madam Pomfrey.

The next day, several people were gathered around the bed of the black haired teen that was still blissfully asleep. He was unaware of the commotion that was going on around him; or the people that were worried about him and waiting desperately for him to wake up.


	15. In Comes a Toad

Disclaimer: Don't own and don't make any money but just like to have fun.

Summary: Lucius Malfoy, at the urging of his son, found the young man standing out by the lake. "Harry, my son wishes to enter into a bonding contract with you." Harry looked at him with sorrowful eyes and stated, "I am sorry, sir; I don't know if my owner will allow it."

A/N My beta is on vacation, so any mistakes from chapters 11 on are all mine. If you see something that should be changed, please point it out.

Meddling in the Affairs of Wizards

Posted: 04 July 2010

Chapter 15: In Comes a Toad

It was four days later when Harry woke up and looked around. He was in the dreaded hospital wing. Looking around he saw the flowers and gifts surrounding his bed, and then he noticed the dog on the floor and knew his Godfather was there waiting for him to wake. He coughed slightly and watched as the dog raised its head then wagged its tail and jumped on the bed.

At the same time someone moved a curtain partition on the other side of the room; so Draco, Lucius, Remus and Severus were unveiled. They must have been talking behind a privacy spell as Harry hadn't heard any noises.

"Harry," Draco exclaimed just as the dog transformed into Uncle Sirius. "Can you tell us what happened? No one knows where the Dark Lord is. Not even his followers that were there. Some of them haven't even woken up from the blast yet."

"It was Moody. He grabbed me, drugged me, and then portkeyed me to that grave site. I woke up as they were cutting into my arm. It burned like fire!" Harry said slowly as though trying to see through the fog. He looked down at his arm and there was a bandage covering most of his right forearm.

All of a sudden, Harry didn't feel so well. "They took some of my blood. My blood was running in the veins of that monster that killed my parents. It made me sick and then I was furious that he stole it from me. While he was talking to some of the other people that arrived, I summoned my wand and slowly unsheathed my sword. Seems Moody didn't know about that. When he tried to curse me, I used a shield that Gibbennook taught me."

Harry accepted a glass of water from his Uncle then continued his story, "I wanted Gibbennook and Uncle Sirius there so badly, but then I knew they would be in as much danger as I was, and I was glad they didn't have to watch me die. I invoked the spell that reclaims that which was stolen; one that my goblin instructors taught me. I didn't know if it would work, but it was the only thing I could think of. Then I wondered as I was holding my wand and sword; if the blood returned, what would be in it that I didn't want? Would I be tainted with his insanity or his evil magic? So I did a 'Return to Sender' to give him back what was not mine and then purification on the blood to cleanse it." Harry looked up at everyone in the room and noticed that his caretaker must have entered at some point.

"Harry," Stagnook said, "I don't believe those spells have ever been used like that."

"I repeated them over and over again in gobbledygook so no one would know what I was doing." Harry continued as he looked around and asked, "Is he still alive? Do we know what happened? There was a huge electric blue pulse of magic and I don't remember much else. I know my sword and wand connected and they were working in tandem as I held them."

Everyone turned toward the doors of the infirmary to watch Dumbledore and Viktor Krum enter the ward. Viktor walked straight over to Harry's bed and held out his hand. As Harry took it, he was given a firm shake and Viktor said, "It has been a pleasure meeting you Harry Potter. Just so you know; had you participated, I believe you would have given us all a good fight in the competition. We are leaving soon, but when I heard you had awakened, I wanted to bid you farewell."

"It was nice meeting you Viktor. I am sorry about not seeing you win." Harry said.

"We will meet again, I am sure Harry," the Durmstrang student said before bowing then turning to leave and meet his other school mates to go back home. Harry thought they just may meet again.

"Well Harry, so much excitement for you," Albus Dumbledore said. "Do you know what happened and how you got to the Death Eater meeting?"

"We have already been discussing that, sir. I am rather tired now and am sure the others could help bring you up to date." Harry turned to his Uncle for help. He didn't feel up to explaining everything from the beginning, again. He slid down from his sitting position and pulled up the covers to go back to sleep.

It was three days later when Harry was finally released to go back to the Slytherin dorms. Exams had been cancelled due to the tournament, so everyone was resting and relaxing before they had to go home for the summer holidays.

Stagnook was the only one that could explain what had actually happened. When Harry combined the spells and his magic to defeat Voldemort, he destroyed the dark wizard. The problem was, the only proof was the fading of the dark mark again.

There was no proof to support Harry's experience, except the group of Death Eaters that had been knocked out by the blast. Of course, they weren't saying anything. Who wanted to admit that they were a Death Eater, when a fourteen year old boy destroyed their master? They were there and saw that for themselves.

The Minister for Magic didn't believe Harry and the others when they told him what happened and there were some articles that worked their way into the paper, in spite of the prior negotiations. The Minister had a press conference and they had to print it.

When Harry arrived back in the goblin village, he was welcomed by his friends and neighbors. Uncle Remus was there with him and as usual they would be studying all summer. This summer was special as they were going to learn healing spells.

In The Daily Prophet the Minister was making derogatory statements about Harry, but he didn't worry about it. Everyone knew the Minister would be replaced soon. He was only making a last ditch effort to keep his position

Harry was shopping for his school supplies, a week before school was to start. He was with Draco, his Uncles and Mrs. Malfoy when the alley suddenly turned cold and dark.

"Dementors," Uncle Sirius said as he looked off into the distance. There were about ten of them making their way towards the Alley.

"Harry, we need to get out of here. Dementors are under control of the ministry and they don't really like you right now," Draco said as he was tugging on Harry's arm.

"No, they will hurt someone. Uncle Sirius, start warning people and tell them to get inside. Uncle Remus, come with me and get ready to do the patronus charm. Draco, you and your mother go with Sirius or get back to the manor. I will come there when we are finished."

"You are not going anywhere without me," Draco stated firmly. "Mother, please go inside and try to use a floo to get back to the house. We will be back as soon as we can."

Narcissa didn't even have time to answer her son, as he took off with Harry and Remus. She was starting to feel the effects of the creatures' attack and immediately turned to go into Madam Malkin's. She stopped a woman with two young children, letting her know the situation. After using the floo to call the aurors, she helped Madam Malkin set out tea and chocolates for the stranded customers.

It didn't take long for Remus, Harry and Draco to dispatch the cloud of evil that had been making its way toward the Alley. The patroni of the three quickly chased the cold creatures away. They went to Honeyduke's and bought dozens of chocolate frogs to hand out to those that had been affected most.

Later at the manor when Harry, Sirius and Remus were visiting, Lucius came in after spending a day at the ministry. It was a good thing Fudge didn't know about Harry and Draco being close friends.

"I didn't get the whole story, but Fudge is trying to get a ministry appointed instructor into the school. He wants a spy to watch Dumbledore and also, you, Harry. He thinks you are up to something."

"I am only fifteen years old, what could I be up to?" 

"The Dark Lord started his 'career' about that time. I wouldn't discount your age as a deterring factor in Fudge's delusions." Lucius didn't want to scare the young man, but he wanted him to take this interference seriously.

"Then it's fortunate that he doesn't know where I live. How long before we can get him out of office?" Harry speculated with Mr. Malfoy.

"It will take some time, Harry. You just have to be patient. Desperate men made desperate mistakes. When he shows his true colors, the people will take care of it without any involvement from us." Lucius liked the young man the more he got to know him. If they could become allies, the wizarding world would have quite a few needed changes. He just had to find out who (what was the term that goblin used?) the young man was purchased on behalf of. Odd, that was the only thing the goblin said. He didn't ever recall the goblin referring to Harry as being property, owned or a slave, although everyone else interpreted it that way. He had a theory, but he didn't think it was plausible.

Going back to school…

Draco was made prefect and the others were congratulating him. Everyone knew it would be him or Harry. Harry was glad for his friend. He hadn't wanted any more attention focused on The-Boy-Who-Lived.

At the welcoming feast, Harry and the others found out just how far the ministry was willing to go, in interfering with Hogwarts. There at the head table was the new DADA professor, Delores J. Umbridge. Her little opening speech when she was introduced let Harry know precisely the reason for her presence.

The next day in DADA class, "What do you mean we are not going to practice magic?" Harry asked the toad like woman in front of him.

"It has been decided that a theoretical knowledge would be enough to get you through your examinations," the toad woman replied.

"What a load of rubbish," Draco said quietly to Harry sitting next to him.

That evening they went to Professor Snape and told him about the class and showed him the textbooks that were handed out for that year's curriculum. "Sir," Harry said, "this isn't going to prepare us to fight our way out of a paper bag, much less pass our OWL's."

"What are you gentlemen proposing?" Severus asked the group before him.

"We were hoping that you could recommend a place where we could have a study group for the whole house. My tent is way too small for the kind of help everyone is going to need. We don't want any of our house getting bad grades because of incompetent teachers."

"You do realize that this woman is here to cause trouble. You would do well to stay low, and study as best you can on your own." Severus had to inform the students. Harry, Draco and Blaise were the brightest in the school and he was even thinking about using their tent idea for some of the other years.

Harry nodded his head and started to leave the room with the others following. Draco turned around and asked, "Sir, the empty classroom next to the dorms, would it be alright if we study there?"

"At this point in time, the classroom is uninhabitable, but there is nothing against the school rules from doing so. At least, you are less likely to be bothered if you stay in the dungeons." It seemed like the professor had a hidden message in there some where.

Draco gave the man a calculating look then nodded his head and they returned to their common rooms.

"What was that about?" Harry asked his best friend.

"He doesn't want to get caught in the middle of things, so he told us the classroom is not in condition to study there. He did not give us permission, he only quoted the rules. I think it is time to ask my father for another tent," Draco finished with a smirk.

"But it has to be a small personal item and a small one isn't big enough for the number of students we hope will study there. We need to tutor the younger years while we get tutoring from the older."

"Harry, you have said enough times that the description of small is not in the rules. Well, our tent is smaller than our small ballroom at home, so my definition of small may be a little different than yours," he grinned.

Harry grinned; he and the other boys went to the empty classroom to clean and set things up while Draco sent an owl to his father. Harry even managed to create a door leading straight into the common room, instead of needing to go through the halls to get back to the dorms.

The Slytherin seventh years were watching this in fascination as the boys did all the work so as not to alert the elves or other professors in the castle. Snape had been correct about one thing, the classroom was uninhabitable. It was also very small. Harry just hoped Draco's tent would fit in the room. What a mess! But the boys worked together and it only took a few hours to clean up and map out their plans.

That evening there were an unusual number of outgoing owls from the Slytherins; some of the owls actually delivering to several people on the same evening. Harry knew that they had to get this project underway as fast as possible, before the ministry tried to intercept the mail on some pretext or other.

The next day, no one said anything about the flood of owls that landed next to their Slytherin owners; nor about the fact that every owl was carrying a package and not just a parchment. If there was any speculation, it was kept to themselves.

The tent was set up, the wards were in place (Harry even teaching some of the older students) and everyone that had written to their families for text books and desks brought their offerings for the new Slytherin study classroom. Everything was properly marked so it could be returned to its rightful owner. Let the learning begin.

Harry had been so focused on getting the study sessions set up for his house, that he was losing more sleep than he realized. It was about a week later when he fell asleep in Umbridge's classroom.

Harry finally woke up to "DETENTION MR. POTTER!" the woman was shouting. Harry knew he was in for it; she was not going to accept an excuse for sleeping in her class. Draco had been trying to quietly wake him, but he was just so exhausted, he couldn't wake.

Later that evening…

"So, Mr. Potter, you and I finally get a chance to become acquainted or did you think you could avoid me forever?" the toad woman asked in a sickly sweet tone of voice. "You have been saying some very strange things, Mr. Potter." The boy was just an orphan and should be put in his place. No matter what the rest of the wizarding world thought of him, it was her job to discredit him. Getting some revenge for the minister was just a bonus in her plans.

"You will write some lines for me, Mr. Potter," the woman was explaining. "You have been lying to the ministry and our world about Death Eaters and the Dark Lord coming to rise. I want you to write 'I must not tell lies' until you have learned your lesson.

She handed him a quill and told Harry he didn't need any ink. At first he thought it was a never-out quill but when he put the pen to the paper he found out different.

Stagnook looked up in alarm. Someone was using a dark artifact against his young charge. He immediately contacted Sirius Black, who in turn called Remus and Lucius so they all arrived at the school in Severus' office within minutes of each other.

Harry's amulet turned warm on his chest. He knew now that this was a blood quill, but he didn't know what she hoped to accomplish with this. He did remember the conversation he had with Lucius Malfoy and his comment about desperate mistakes. He wrote three lines before they were interrupted.

There was a knock at the door and the toad, who had been sitting in a chair in the front of the classroom, got up and opened it. There on the other side was Lucius Malfoy. "I am sorry Mrs. Umbridge, I was hoping to have a discussion with you about the lack of discipline in the school, and what you thought could be done to improve it. I did not realize you were already giving out detentions so early in the school year."

"Not to worry, Mr. Malfoy, please come in." She allowed the wizard to come in and then told Harry, "Mr. Potter we will start this again tomorrow at the same time. You will come here to complete your punishment, but for now you are excused."

Mr. Malfoy spoke to Harry next, "Seriously, Mr. Potter, you need to contemplate your behavior and not earn another detention." Something about the way he said 'seriously' made Harry think he was trying to convey some other message. As soon as Harry went out the door, he was accosted by his two uncles. That must be what Lucius was trying to tell him. Sirius was here.

After documenting everything, and getting certain reporters to come and take pictures and showing them pensieve memories; everyone listened to the meeting between the woman and Mr. Malfoy. He, being a born and raised Slytherin, had a way of making her confess everything, including about sending dementors to find and kiss Harry. She sounded rather proud of herself. They then determined everything was in place. Sirius and Remus stayed in the boys' dorm without the others knowing. They stayed in Harry's tent. As long as that woman remained in the castle, they were not leaving.

As requested, the reporters 'sat' on their story so Harry could get his revenge. Using a modified 'Return to Sender' spell the next evening when Harry started to write lines; instead of the quill writing in his blood, it was using her's. She screamed after a minute for Harry to leave and the next day the story hit the Prophet and some of the other publications. She was out of the school faster than anyone predicted, and Sirius and Remus were substituting the DADA classes.

The Slytherins still used the study room. It was quiet and gave the remainder of the house a good place to study without worrying about curfew or the long trek from the library. The students that were studying for NEWT's and OWL's were extremely grateful for the extra study time. It really brought everyone closer together because they had all added something to help make the place the best study library they could have.


	16. Acquisition Number 57

Disclaimer: Don't own and don't make any money but just like to have fun.

Summary: Lucius Malfoy, at the urging of his son, found the young man standing out by the lake. "Harry, my son wishes to enter into a bonding contract with you." Harry looked at him with sorrowful eyes and stated, "I am sorry, sir; I don't know if my owner will allow it."

A/N My beta is on vacation, so any mistakes from chapters 11 on are all mine. If you see something that should be changed, please point it out.

Meddling in the Affairs of Wizards

Posted: 04 July 2010

Chapter 16: Acquisition Number 57

Sixth year was dramatically uneventful compared to Harry's other years. No one heard anything more of the evil that was Voldemort and the dark marks continued to fade until they looked like a funny shaped bruise on the arms of his former followers. Since Stagnook had seen to the destruction of all the horcruxes, it was determined that the mad man was indeed dead.

During the second half of his sixth year, Harry became more withdrawn and quiet. He was constantly thinking about what would happen on his seventeenth birthday. It was always in the back of his mind, even when he should have been studying.

Harry knew eventually he would have to decide on a career of some sort. If the person for whom he was purchased would let him work, that is. He knew he would make a good auror, but he didn't want to constantly risk his life and he felt that there was more he could do if he used his fame to the advantage of others. His influence in the political world could get several things changed.

He had, for the most part moved in with Sirius at Grimmauld Place, no longer needing the security of the goblin village. He missed his friends, but it was nice not being the tallest person around and having human wizards to converse with. He still kept in touch with the goblin that was his caretaker, knowing that he would probably have to live with 'the wizard for whom he was purchased' in the near future. He wanted to spend as much time with his 'Uncles' as was possible.

He was fortunate that Mr. Malfoy had volunteered to take him under his wing and help him learn all the rules and subtleties of the games in wizarding politics. Even growing up with a goblin that dealt with these same subtleties everyday, didn't prepare you to be out there in the real world. He was actually thinking about going to law school so he would be better equipped for a political career. Knowing what the rules are, never hurt.

One good thing came out of the whole fiasco with Umbridge and the resulting publicity. Remus had become the DADA instructor again. Even though the public was not in favor of a werewolf teaching their children, they were ecstatic to have the wizard that had trained Harry Potter, Conqueror of You-Know-Who from the time he was eight, teaching their children. It was amazing what could be accomplished with the correct publicity.

Harry was all packed and ready to go. It would be time to take the train back home soon and he was, again, out by the lake. Watching the water helped calm his nerves and sooth out his feelings. Draco saw the tiny shadow from the doors of the great hall and walked down to the lake to sit with Harry and try to get him to stop brooding. It wouldn't help, and they would soon know what he would be allowed to do with the rest of his life.

It was the day of Harry's birthday and although he knew that his Uncles and the Malfoys had planned something, he didn't know what it was. Early that morning they were to go to Gringotts and meet with Stagnook, to learn the dreaded information that had been hanging over Harry's head most of his life.

'You were bought on behalf of a wizard, Harry. Your relatives sold you six weeks after you arrived at their home.'

Sirius had finally given him a dreamless sleep potion the night before because Harry was so restless and he wanted him to enjoy his birthday. Sirius didn't know what was in store for the young man, but he would be there to see him through it.

When they went to the bank, there was barely anyone else there except the goblins. Harry was glad there were not any reporters to 'capture the moment' in his life. He didn't want anyone finding out he might be carried away to serve someone else.

Stagnook had a smile on his face as his young charge came into the office.

"First, Mr. Potter, I have to have permission from you to go over the contents of your parents will. If you want anyone else present, you will have to state that fact for the record."

"Stagnook, I am here to discuss the contents of the last will and testament of Lily and James Potter. I wish to present my Godfather Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin to attend the meeting." Harry stated clearly in the room. He knew that would release the magic to accept the other two men.

"Very good, we may proceed. As you know, the will of Lily and James Potter was contested by the Headmaster of Hogwarts in order to place you in blood wards with your last remaining relatives."

Harry nodded. That had been explained to him years ago when he was ten.

"The Potters were quite adamant that Sirius Black be given custody of you or in case he could not raise you then Remus Lupin would be the presiding caretaker."

Remus raised his eyes at that, he hadn't known that, but it could be the reason Stagnook allowed him to come and stay with Harry.

"When your parents found out they were expecting you, they went into hiding to try to save your lives."

Again Harry nodded; he often wished it had worked.

"As they did not want owls going to their hidden home, they put in charge of their accounts the goblin Griphook. He was the executor of the Potter Estate and not only over saw the Potter businesses, he was allowed, to make purchases and to sell off certain stocks or properties that were no longer profitable."

"There was a provision that Sirius Black be able to take over the managing of the assets upon their death, but once Mr. Black was incarcerated, the default clause came into effect and the responsibility was shifted back to Gringotts."

"Therefore all of your holdings and the details of your acquisitions were sealed until you could give us permission to discuss them with you and your advisors. You could not give permission until you took legal possession of your estate at the age of seventeen and we could not talk about it without your permission."

So far Harry understood why they could not tell him about what he owned. It had put Sirius in a position of not knowing as he hadn't been released until Harry was seven years old. His hands were trembling as he nodded for Stagnook to continue.

"Here is the list of holdings that are currently being in trust. Once you read and sign the document, it states that you are taking control of the Potter accounts. You can still have a goblin handle them for you, but now you will get regular statements detailing any changes that are made as well as an accounting of income and expenses. You will need to read over these carefully before you sign."

Stagnook then handed Harry a statement of his accounts. It was a scroll almost six meters long (19 ft 8.22 inches) and went into some detail about why they bought and sold the stocks or properties.

"This is an awful lot of information Stagnook. Man I allow my Uncles to read this also? I don't want to miss anything important."

Stagnook brought out two copies of the same document he had given to Harry. He had been prepared for the request as he knew these men were the only human family the boy really had.

It was an hour later that Sirius started laughing. Stagnook had been waiting for this moment every since he had met the wizard. Remus looked at his friend with a questioning look and Sirius just pointed to a section that was further down the page from where the werewolf was reading.

"Read Acquisition Number 57," was all he managed to get out before gales of barking laughter escaped from his mouth again. "You are going to love this."

Acquisition 57: On December 18, 1981 Sorsens, a royal elf from the Migling Clan, was hired into service by the Gringotts Bank when the security alarms had been breached at one Number four Privet Drive. These alarms and subsequent inadequate findings determined to be life threatening and therefore Clause Eleven; subsection IV D of the Potter's will was invoked. With the agreement of all parties and the signing of subsequent documents, the Potter estate has on this day acquired one sixteen month and nineteen day old human toddler named, Harry James Potter. Said acquisition is to be placed 'in trust' with all other holdings and subsequent acquisitions to be handed over to the rightful heir upon his coming of age as is recorded in Clause Nineteen of the Potter will.

Cost of Acquisition 57: 1,000,000 JPY

Remus joined in with Sirius as he was now sporting tears in his eyes from all the laughter. It wasn't that it was funny; it was that they were both relieved and happy for whom they considered their son.

Harry was fuming; he wanted to know what was so funny. He had been trying to read the documents and although he was familiar with the terms he didn't want to miss anything. It was important to him that he understood everything about his estate. He didn't know yet know about the mysterious 'wizard for whom he was purchased'.

"Alright guys, what's so funny?" Harry asked several times. The two men couldn't compose themselves enough to get it out. Finally, Sirius grabbed Harry's copy of the parchments and looked down to the correct section. "Read this!" he said before breaking out in gales of laughter again.

Remus finally composed himself while Harry was reading. He looked at Stagnook and asked, "What does JPY stand for?"

Stagnook smiled and showed all of his teeth, "Japanese Yen" was all he told them.

By this time, Harry understood what he was reading after going over it several times to know that it was true. "Is this really saying what I think it is? I own myself?"

Stagnook looked at the young charge with (well for a goblin) fondness in his face. "I kept telling you, you were purchased on behalf of a wizard. I didn't say it was a grown up wizard."

Harry was stunned, and then he too started to laugh. He was relieved, happy, excited, and couldn't wait to start the rest of his life. It was finally knowing and being able to choose for himself what he wanted and needed that made him so happy. He would of course still get advice from his Gibbennook, as he was very fond of the old goblin, but he could now make choices and not worry about being owned.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry asked his caretaker.

"For the same reasons we stated earlier. I was bound not to speak about your accounts until given permission, but you were not old enough to give it. When your Uncle was arrested and subsequently thrown in Azkaban, the rights were taken away from him for the safety of your assets. Someone in Azkaban could have taken advantage and forced him to sign over everything to them. It is in our magical law and cannot be broken."

Harry nodded, he really knew that, he just wasn't thinking straight.

"Well, Cub, now that we have that over with, how about we start your party a little early. I think I know a few blondes that would like you to share the news with them.

It was an hour before they were due at the Malfoy's, but Harry already knew about the party so it wasn't like he would spoil the surprise. He was so excited that he didn't wait for Draco, who was dressing for the days festivities; he went directly to Mr. Malfoy's office with a copy of his 'Statement of Properties of the Potter Accounts'.

"Look, Mr. Malfoy, I wanted you to see this and then when Draco finally is finished dressing we can tell him."

"Harry, I have told you many times, you may call me Lucius," said the older man as he settled in his chair to look at the documents the younger man had brought him.

"Sir, I mean Lucius, please scroll to Acquisition Number fifty-seven. That is the most interesting part."

It didn't take long for the older man to finish reading the terminology put into that particular section. Harry had never seen the man laugh, but he was doing it now. He turned to the younger man and asked, "May we bring your Head of House in here and show him? I know this has been of particular concern for him as well."

"Can we wait for Draco? I want to tell everyone who knew about the problem I was having. It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders when I realized the implications."

"I take it your Uncles have already seen this?"

"They were with me at my inheritance meeting this morning," Harry affirmed.

"Dobby," the elder man shouted and a pop was heard announcing the arrival of the small hyperactive elf. "Tell Draco that Harry is here in my study and to meet us here."

Lucius floo called his old friend to come and join them. In a matter of minutes both were joining in the laughter of the other two. That was where Remus and Sirius found them about half an hour later. As soon as they entered the room, the men knew Harry had told the others.

"Are you sure this wasn't thought up by a Slytherin?" Severus Snape asked the others. "No wonder Harry was put into the house of Slytherin. He was living with someone more slippery than Salazar himself!"

"But, Harry," Draco said, "I don't understand the JPY after the 1,000,000. They paid an awful lot of money to people that only took you in for a few weeks and didn't even take care of you."

"Part of the training I get every summer is about banking and wills and estate management. Also I am taught about the different rate exchanges in both muggle and wizard currency. JPY means they paid in Japanese Yen. Today, in 1997 it would be worth about fifty-two hundred British Pounds or approximately one thousand galleons. It was probably less than that sixteen years ago." Harry chuckled to himself. "The large number probably impressed my aunt and she thought she would be rich. I am sure that they would have been paid ten times that much without a thought if they had pushed the issue."

There was another round of laughter as they took in the information Harry had just imparted. They had been happy Harry was free and hadn't even thought about his price. Lucius, who had more dealings with Stagnook, was not surprised.

"I can still remember the first time I spoke to Stagnook," Lucius reminisced. "I had taken that diary to Gringotts to put in my vault and found out exactly what it was. It was my account manager that directed me to Stagnook. He was already aware of the problem and on the lookout for those certain artifacts. I didn't realize at the time he was protecting you, Harry." It had been a turning point for Lucius to get away from the mad man that wanted him to torture and kill people. Now he was completely free. The smile on Lucius' face bespoke of a long ago memory and he stayed in the past for a few minutes before getting up out of his chair with a clap of his hands.

"Enough of this melancholy behavior, it is almost time to take Harry to his party!" They all stood up just before Narcissa walked in the room with several portkeys in her hand.

"Are you gentlemen ready for our trip?" she asked as she handed out little snitches.

"As ready as I can be," replied Harry just before his portkey activated.

Harry was suddenly standing in some kind of stadium. He looked around in the stands to see if he could find any of his family only to realize that most of the whole Slytherin house was cheering for him and suddenly a huge display of fireworks flashed 'Happy Birthday Harry Potter'. Draco appeared at his side a minute later and handed him his new Nimbus Rocket Launcher. They both took to the air and flew around the Quidditch Pitch once before Draco guided Harry to where they were to be seated.

Harry gave Draco a grateful hug and stared out into the audience. With a sonorous charm he addressed his friends and family, "Thank you all for helping me celebrate. I wish everyone to have fun and we will eat lots of cake!"

Just as he said that the elves were carrying his birthday cake out onto the field. It was in the form of a small Quidditch field with balls of icing zooming over it. The cake was bigger than a bed so he knew there was enough for everyone.

Several Reporters were there to cover the celebrations. When everyone had been served their food, two Quidditch teams, the Cannons and the Harpies flew out of the changing rooms and started their match. They had arranged a Quidditch game just for Harry's birthday!

Life couldn't get better than this.

The End

I want to thank all my wonderful readers for the response to this story. I had at first intended it to be a short one, but as some of you know, I can get long winded.

I hadn't really been able to respond to comments on the story itself as they mostly centered on who owned Harry. But now that the story is over I will congratulate Anon who was the first to review that the Potter Estate owned Harry. There have been many others that guessed Harry owned Harry but couldn't work out how. If I had an email address for you, I always responded personally. This was a lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

For those of you who have asked, I will start back up with Growing up Royal next week. I found I couldn't write two stories at one time. I admire those who can, but I guess I am more single minded.


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own and don't make any money but just like to have fun.

So many of my readers requested an epilogue or sequel, I decided to write this for you.

Meddling in the Affairs of Wizards

Posted: 07 July 2010

Chapter 17: Epilogue

Although it seemed strange to most people, no one that really knew Harry was surprised to see two house elves and about ten goblins milling around with the other birthday well wishers. It was the first time that Harry had been able to speak with Stagnook since the inheritance meeting.

"Gibbennook," Harry said in a semi private meeting with all the other goblins in a corner of the Quidditch box where they were seated. "You have honored me with your wisdom and your commitment. Your debt to my family, as well as the others, has been paid in full."

Harry's Gibbennook shook his arm as was the goblin way; right palm to the inner forearm of the other party, squeezing and one shake then release. "We are now free as is the way of a debt's payment in full. We are pleased that you have worked hard and will now be a prosperous wizard in the magical world."

"Gibbennook," Harry said quietly, "will it still be alright for me to visit with you?"

"You are always welcome, little one. The cancelling of a debt does not end alliances that have formed. It only moves then on to better things."

Harry nodded his head in understanding and smiled at the goblin that had helped raise him. Although he did not have human contact for the first seven years he was with the creatures, they had treated him well and gave him a sense of wellbeing.

Later that evening, everyone had gone home and Harry and Draco were back at Malfoy Manor reminiscing about the success of the day. Draco brought up another subject that he anxiously wanted to speak about.

"So, do you think your owner would allow you to date now?" Up to this point, Harry had put off such behavior as he didn't know what would happen later, and goblins instilled chastity in their young. Harry was not excluded from those teachings.

"I don't know, I guess I will have to ask him. But, I think it would be alright for a date or two, just to see how it will work out." Harry teasingly answered.

Draco threw a small pillow at him from the sofa and said, "Well, perhaps I should look elsewhere."

"Don't you dare!" Harry exclaimed even as Draco got up and sat next to him.

"So, do you think your owner would object to a kiss?" Draco suggested. Harry blushed with a rosy color in his cheeks and his eyes took on a luminescent glow. Draco slowly brought the palm of his hand against Harry's cheek as he brought his face closer. Very lightly he pressed his lips against the blood red lips of his soulmate.

In that split second that their lips touched, they were both glad they had waited. It would not have been the same if they had been doing this for years. Harry doubted that he would have remembered it the way he would remember this, his first kiss. Slowly they pulled apart and Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder. He breathed in a shaky breath as he took in the scent of Draco's cologne. It was a familiar scent that he would never tire of.

"You know, it almost broke my heart when you father asked me to enter in a bonding contract with you. I had to tell him I was owned and I was in such despair." Harry turned to look at his best friend and soulmate as said, "Thank you for waiting for me."

Draco smiled and pulled his green eyed beauty closer to him and joked, "Well, there was no one else around that caught my eye, so it was no problem."

When they went back to school for their seventh and final year, it was as an engaged couple. Everyone knew they would be together and actually wondered what had taken them so long.

Fortunately, years of discipline and study habits were well placed in their daily routines and so the distraction of each other was not as bad as it could have been.

Harry and Draco were evenly matched for top student, but again, it was Draco that was Head Boy. Harry was just happy the attention was focused somewhere other than himself. Hermione Granger was Head Girl and Harry was glad for her, as she had worked hard for it.

During the school year, Harry was busy himself with a project that he hoped would make a difference in the magical world. Combining the talents of both Xeno Lovegood and Rita Skeeter, he wrote a book, The Real Life of the Boy-Who-Lived. Mr. Lovegood was actually a good match for Rita, as he was less prone to embellishment. Rita, on the other hand, was more gifted with words and so their strengths and weaknesses balanced each other in writing it.

The book told of how the of the Boy-Who-Lived was taught and protected by the very creatures that the wizarding world despised. It spoke of love and friendship in the oddest of places and respect for other beings. Harry was hoping it would pave the way for more leniencies in the current laws and eventually abolish some of them completely.

They won the Quidditch cup that year as they had for the six years prior. The house cup was once again in Professor Snape's office.

It took three more years for Harry and Draco to finish University. They had both studied Wizarding Law, with Harry also taking Wizarding Politics and Draco going more for contract law. If nothing else, Harry's experience showed a certain lack in the wizarding world for contracts. The goblins certainly had fooled everyone with their 'purchased on behalf of a wizard' scheme.

Four years later…

It was Harry and Draco's bonding day. The sky was clear and they were at the Quidditch stadium as everyone wanted to come and see the nuptials. Not only were the entire Slytherin alumni there from Harry and Draco's time, but the professors, goblins, Uni colleagues, reporters, and most of the Ministry for Magic. Kingsley Shacklebolt had finally taken Fudge's place during the boys seventh year at Hogwarts.

Lucius had been correct in saying desperate people make desperate mistakes. It had started with the Umbridge fiasco and escalated from there. Finally, he had been caught misappropriating Ministry funds and was kicked out. Strangely enough, it was Rita Skeeter that had uncovered that little secret. 'She must have been a bug on the wall' Harry had thought at the time.

Harry was dressed in magnificent green robes of the finest silk and he knew Draco would have the same only in silver. As the crowd quieted down, Harry knew it was time and he was really nervous. Sirius and Remus were with him in the antechamber waiting for the signal from the minister to start the proceedings.

Since the majority of the guests were seated in a section of stands behind the Minister, Harry and Draco started for the Minister's podium from opposite sides at the same time. Neither one wanted to be the dominant partner, preferring equality in all things, so they decided both of them would walk down an aisle. Remus and Sirius were with Harry, while Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy walked with Draco. They met in front of the Minister where he stood under a silver arch and started the ceremony.

As they gave their vows, Sirius looked on with fondness as he watched Harry pledge himself to Draco. They had been friends for so long; it was hard to remember when they didn't know each other.

Lucius Malfoy also looked upon the couple with fondness. It was a strong and good match that would benefit the entire wizarding world. Harry was already taking a stand in the Wizengamot and getting involved with Hogwart's Board of Governors. He applied himself to everything the same way he did at school.

The rings were exchanged and they were now introduced as Mr. and Mr. Potter-Malfoy.

The crowd cheered and a gaggle of elves suddenly appeared with the tables and food on one side of the stadium. Even more were milling about the crowd with trays of refreshments as the party began.

As the evening wore on and the toasts were complete, Harry and Draco thanked their parents for everything they had done to plan the magnificent wedding.

Harry looked at Sirius and said, "It must have cost a fortune to rent this place. You should not have spent so much money. We only used about a fourth of the room."

"Harry, have you ever finished looking at your inheritance papers?" Sirius asked the young man he looked on as a son.

"I read it to about acquisition sixty five, but signed everything and left it for Gibbennook to manage. I have been too busy with school and the book and graduation from Uni to do much of the day to day managing."

"You should have read further. Acquisition number seventy one is thirty percent of this stadium and part of the Cannons Quidditch team. I believe your Gibbennook bought it after you made the Quidditch team at school."

Harry smiled and nodded, that sounded like something the goblin would do. As he was standing there with his Uncle, his new husband came to his side and announced it was time to leave for the honeymoon. The portkey was going to activate in five minutes.

Harry quickly said his goodbyes and he and Draco whooshed off to the Orient for a two week stay before going to Venice Italy for another two weeks. Draco wanted Harry to see something of the world as he hadn't traveled much when living with the goblins.

Three years later, Harry came home to a candlelit dinner for two and Draco lounging in the sitting room waiting for him. Harry had just come from seeing Remus who had performed a scan to see what was wrong with him. His magic was off, either too much or too little when he did the simplest of spells.

Draco looked apprehensive as he and his husband enjoyed the simple steak and vegetables that was their dinner.

"Harry, I have to tell you something, and I don't want you to get upset." Harry looked at him and nodded. He too had something to tell Draco but he would wait to hear what the blonde had to say first.

"Harry, I am pregnant." Draco almost whispered. They had said they would wait five years before starting for children.

"Draco, I'm pregnant." Harry stated after hearing his husband's confession.

"We can't both be pregnant!" Draco exclaimed as soon as Harry's words sunk in.

"My love, we certainly can as we have both been exposed to the circumstances that would permit our current condition."

They laughed and cried and held each other and eight months later, almost to the day they gave birth at the same time. Harry had twin boys just a half hour before Draco had one girl. Lillian Narcissa Potter-Malfoy was the apple of her fathers' eyes and Abraxas Draco and James Charles Potter-Malfoy were the heirs of the two pureblood families.

Life was certainly going to be interesting from now on.


End file.
